


Triad

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outing, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, there's drama as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak befriends his neighbour, Chris, who goes to the high school that Isak will attend after the summer holidays. There he meets Even, a student who looks like he has feelings for Isak, but hates Chris. After some secrets of the past are revealed, the three of them will have to make a decision.
Relationships: Christoffer Schistad/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Christoffer Schistad, Even Bech Næsheim/Christoffer Schistad/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 51
Kudos: 79





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> right so i've been writing this for a few months (i have 15k words written) yet i feel like i'm stuck, so i thought that posting the first chapter might help me and i'll keep writing the story.
> 
> i hope you like it!

Despite being summer, it was heavily raining when Isak stood up in front of the main door of his neighbour’s house.

Soon the door opened and a brunette boy appeared. “Shit, you’re soaked. Come inside.”

The guy led him to his bedroom, on the upper floor. His parents weren’t home. Without saying anything, he just opened the wardrobe and put a pair of sport shorts and a clean T-shirt on the bed.

“You can change. I’ll go and fetch a towel and some snacks.”

And then Isak found himself alone in the bedroom; from the window he could see his own bedroom, in the house next to this one. The light in the kitchen was still on, his parents still arguing, probably.

When he had just finished putting the T-shirt on, which was a bit big on him, the boy came back.

“I’m Chris, by the way,” he said, shaking hands with him.

“Isak.”

“So, do you want to talk about it or…?” Chris gave him a towel to dry his hair and then jumped on his big bed with a bag of crisps on his hands.

Isak then sat on the bed, not really knowing if he was allowed.

“You can lay next to me, it’s fine. I invited you over so that you could be safe.”

Chris had seen him cry in his bedroom and made a gesture with his hand, and Isak understood it as an invitation. That’s how he ended up by Chris’ doorstep.

“Hey, come here,” Chris said when he saw the distress in his face. He pushed him against his chest, his hand running up and down Isak’s side. Nothing sexual, he was trying to make Isak relax.

And it worked, since Isak felt his muscles loosen up. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt really comfortable with Chris. He had never spoken with the boy, he just saw him around, and that was it.

Isak sighed, “I came out to my parents today. And, well, my mother is quite religious, but my father took it well. Then they started arguing, so I just went to my bedroom.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry,” Chris said, playing with one of the curls. “Do your friends know?”

Isak nodded, trying to stop a sob, without much success. “Yeah. But they’re too busy being in love with each other.” Chris chuckled. “I guess they are fucking now or something. Jonas had a crush on Eva and, well, they started dating the first week of holidays.”

“Where do you study?” Chris asked, eating some crisps and then pressing one against Isak’s mouth.

Isak looked up at him, “I’m starting at Nissen in, like, three weeks.”

Chris beamed. “Really? I’m at Nissen! Now you know someone already.”

“You’re kidding.”

Chris laughed. “I’m not! Are those friends of yours, Eva and Jonas, going with you?”

“Yeah, although they’ll probably be too busy making out.”

/

Indeed, Jonas and Eva were too busy making out during the summer, so Isak hung out a lot with Chris, who would let him sleep in his bedroom when things got rough with Isak’s family. Or they would go to a lake nearby and eat something by the shore.

Isak had already woken up three times in Chris’ bed, after falling asleep on top of Chris while watching a movie at night.

Isak had also spent many evenings weeping on Chris’ chest, staining his T-shirts with his tears.

“She keeps saying shit like that, you know? She keeps quoting the Bible and saying that I’m going to hell and shit like that.”

“Shh,” Chris whispered, putting Isak’s face in the crook of his neck and then caressing his back with his big hand. It soothed Isak, it always did. “You’re safe here with me. She can’t say anything to you now.”

That day, Isak didn’t fall asleep while crying, which had happened often, but instead focused on Chris’ kind words, the way his hand loosened his muscles, how the proximity to his body made him feel safe. Always.

“She’ll come around, trust me. You’re her child, after all.”

“She fucking hates me,” Isak sobbed.

“It might take some time, but one day she’ll notice that she was wrong. I know it’s a shitty situation, but meanwhile you have me. And your friends.”

Isak removed his head from the crook of his neck and with teary eyes looked at Chris, who nuzzled his nose.

“Are you my friend?” Isak asked.

Chris smiled. “Of course I am.”

/

“How come your parents are never home?” Isak asked him one day while they cooked breakfast.

Chris shrugged. “My sister lives in London, and they went to visit her. I have a summer job so I couldn’t go. But I have the house for myself, so…”

“That’s why you’ve thrown parties in the last few weeks?” Isak said, brewing the coffee. “I heard them.”

“Oh, yeah.” Chris chuckled. “My friends came over, just for some beers, you know? But we got carried away.”

“And… uh… and where are they? I mean, wouldn’t you rather be hanging up with them?”

Chris looked from the toasts on which he was spreading butter and tilted his head. “I like hanging out with you.” He walked towards Isak and ruffled his hair, to which Isak whined in complaint. “Nah, they are all visiting relatives up in the North, or in the Canary Islands, so I haven’t seen them. And it’s not like I’m using you to substitute them; you’re cool.”

Isak smiled “ _Takk_.”

“By the way, do you want me to take you to school on Monday? I can drive.”

Yeah, school. Only two days left until the school year began. A new school, with new people (and Eva and Jonas), subjects and teachers. And new social expectations.

Isak shook his head. “I think I’ll go with Jonas and Eva.”

Chris shrugged, “Okay.”

/

It had been two weeks since school began and Isak hadn’t been to Chris’ yet. He was busy, but he really wanted to meet up with his friend.

He was taking some books from his locker, along with Jonas, whose locker was next to his, when he heard someone call his name.

“How is it going?” Chris asked him.

“Uh… a bit stressful, but it’s fine.” Isak replied. Jonas was frowning, not really understanding why his friend knew this guy. “Uh… and this is Jonas.”

The two boys bumped their fists. “Chris.” He then looked back at Isak, smiling. “So, my friend William is hosting a party this Friday. It’ll be epic. So, of course, you two are more than welcome to come. And bring your friends. Actually, tell every first year, specially the girls!”

He winked, and then left.

“How do you know Chris Schistad?” Jonas asked after the interaction.

“You know him?” Isak asked.

“He’s one of those Penetrators,” Jonas said while they walked to their lesson. “One of those fuckboys.”

“He’s my neighbour, we’ve been hanging out.”

Jonas rose his eyebrows. “Are you two…?”

“No! We’re just friends. He… uh, he was really nice after everything that happened with my mother.”

Jonas nodded and smiled. “Okay… If you like him, I like him.”

/

“Who invited you?” A boy said by the door, not letting them in.

“Chris,” Isak said. _Again_. “Go and ask him to come; he knows me.”

The boy chuckled. “He knows you? Why would he?”

Vilde, a girl who was friends with Eva, was becoming impatient. Ever since Eva had told her that William would be there, she had been talking about losing her virginity with him.

“I’ll call him,” Isak said. Jonas, by his side, was on his tiptoes, trying to see what was going on inside.

Isak was about to dial Chris’ number, hoping that his friend would hear it, when a voice interrupted his actions.

“What’s going on?”

Isak looked up to see Chris trying to get out of the house. “This dude says that he knows you,” the other guy said.

Chris looked over and saw Isak with a bunch of first-year students. “Isak! You came.” He walked towards him and hugged him, Isak giggling. “Next time you try to stop Isak and his friends from coming in, I’ll beat you up, Nils,” Chris said with a sneer to the guy.

He then looked back at the group. “You must be Eva,” he said when he saw the ginger girl. He then hugged Noora, a beautiful girl whom Eva had met in her Spanish class, followed by Vilde, Sana and Chris.

“Oh, another Chris?” He asked. “Cool!” He then shook hands with Mahdi and Magnus, whom Jonas and Isak had met last Monday and they had stuck together ever since. Isak liked them both, but Magnus couldn’t shut up and talked only about sex. And, when Isak told them about his sexuality, Magnus couldn’t help but ask him about gay sex, until Mahdi, who was a chill dude, told him to shut the fuck up.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Chris said. “You are all gonna miss the fun.” Chris put his arm around Isak’s waist and, with a shove against Nils, went inside William’s house with Isak and his friends.

The living room was crowded, sweaty bodies against each other; some dancing, some making out. Isak had heard about this, about people hooking up in high school with each other. He didn’t know if he’d want to do it because a) there was no way he would feel comfortable kissing a guy surrounded by so many people and b) he was sure that there were no guys interested in guys in this party.

Soon his group dispersed. Jonas and Eva, as usual, were making out against a wall. Vilde had found who Isak assumed to be William, beaming, although the boy (also one of those Penetrators) seemed much more interested in Noora, and Chris and Sana were chatting with Mahdi and Magnus, who were sharing a joint with Chris.

Suddenly, Isak felt overwhelmed. Despite the alcohol in his body and the red cup in his hands, he felt like everybody was staring at him.

He then saw Chris, leaning against the wall by a corridor, chatting with some friends. Without even thinking about it, he just walked towards him, and his neighbour smiled as soon as he saw him.

“Hey,” he said, taking a sip of his drink. Chris immediately sensed that something was wrong. He put his arm around Isak’s waist and brought him to his body, his mouth next to Isak’s ear. “Everything okay, sweetheart?”

Isak shivered at the nickname. “A lot of people,” he said. He knew that Chris’ group of friends were watching their interaction, probably wondering what was going on. Isak didn’t see it, but Chris had daggers in his eyes, and his friends understood that they couldn’t tease Isak.

“Do you want to go to a quieter place, hmm?” He asked.

Isak shook his head, burying it in Chris’ neck, his hand gripping tightly the hem of his Penetrator hoodie. “It’s fine, if I’m with you.”

“Okay. If you need to go to a room or something, just tell me.”

Chris and his friends chatted, and Isak lazily listened to them, drinking his cup of alcohol. The conversation always revolved around girls, new first years, sex or summer hookups.

Soon, perhaps because he had been drinking too fast, he felt like he needed to pee.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” he told Chris, who nodded and let him go after telling him where to find it.

He walked among the people, some wasted, some chatting, some making out. Jonas and Eva were now making out on a sofa, Eva straddling him, and Sana rolled her eyes at Vilde trying to flirt with William.

Soon he reached the bathroom and he sighed when he closed the door. The music wasn’t so loud anymore and he had some space for himself.

He drank a bit form the tap, feeling his head less wobbly. He then sat on the toilet. He really wanted to enjoy the party, but he wasn’t used to big crowds. He had had fun during the predrinking at Eva’s, but now he just felt overwhelmed.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Occupied.”

“Issy, it’s me,” Chris said on the other side.

Isak opened the door and let him in.

“Hey…” Chris said softly, and Isak stood up to hug him. He loved Chris’ hugs: they were always warm and welcoming, and he pressed Isak tightly against his body. “Everything okay?”

Isak nodded. “Just a bit overwhelmed and tipsy.”

Chris then took a joint that he had on his ear, smiling. “Shall we? I think it’ll help you relax.”

It wasn’t the first time they smoked weed together, they did so sometimes in Chris’ bed. And now they found themselves inside the bathtub, sharing the joint.

“This is good,” Isak said.

“When are your two friends to stop making out? They’ve been glued ever since they arrived.”

Isak laughed, and Chris laughed too. “They are just… quite into each other,” Isak said before taking a drag and handing Chris the joint. “By the way, Vilde wants to fuck with William.” In any other situation, Isak wouldn’t have said anything about it, but weed made him have no filter whatsoever.

Chris laughed. “I think he’s more into that other girl, what was her name? Noora?” He handed Isak the joint.

Isak hummed, and then nodded. “Chris?” He said, and the boy looked at him. “Yeah?”

Without saying anything, Isak gripped Chris’ nape and brought him closer, until his lips were almost touching. Chris quickly opened his mouth, and Isak breathed out the smoke, which went inside Chris’ mouth, filling his lungs.

Chris then opened his eyes, looking at Isak. “Fuck… Isak. Let’s go and dance,” Chris said, not really bothered by the fact that he had almost kissed his friend.

And Isak, who was high, thought that the idea was great. A few minutes afterwards the two of them were dancing with the other students, and Isak, laughing, was finally having fun.

Isak hugged his friend, his hands around Chris’ neck and playing with the curls on Chis nape, who had to put his hands on Isak’s hips in order to gain some equilibrium and not stumble. “Thank you,” he said.

They were interrupted by a tap on Isak’s shoulders. Isak looked behind him, his arms still around Chris’ neck, to find Magnus and Mahdi.

“Dude, we’re leaving,” Mahdi said.

“Where are Jonas an Eva?”

Magnus snorted. “We think they got in a bedroom or something, they’re probably fucking. So, are you coming?”

“I’ll take him home, guys” Chris said, moving one of his hands up and down Isak’s back. “We’re neighbours.”

Mahdi looked like he didn’t buy it; maybe he thought that Chris was Isak’s hookup. Isak blushed at the thought: they were just friends!

The party was clearly dying, and one hour later Chris was saying goodbye to the other Penetrators, Isak pressed against his side. He noticed that William was nowhere in sight, and other guys had disappeared as well, probably fucking with someone.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Isak asked when Chris opened the copilot door for him. The car looked expensive, but, mostly, _fast_. Isak was high and a bit drunk, but he still knew that it could be dangerous.

Chris snorted. “I’ve done it plenty of times. If it were to put you at risk, I wouldn’t do it.”

Isak shrugged and got inside the car, Chris closing the door and walking around the vehicle to get on the driver seat.

“I’m sorry that you didn’t get to hook up because of me,” Isak said when the engine roared. Chris frowned and looked at him.

“What? No, no, angel. It’s fine. I wanted to be with you. And you needed me by your side.” He began to drive and, with the hand that he didn’t have on the steering wheel, he slightly pressed Isak’s thigh. “Don’t worry about it.”

Isak, whose head a bit wobbly, leaned it against the cold window. “And what are those Penetrators hoodies all about? The ones you give out.”

“Oh, we just give them to the girls we’ve had sex with.”

“Noora has a very strong opinion on them.”

Chris shrugged. “The girls like them and even ask for them.” He then looked at Isak and chuckled. “You want one?”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.”

“I use them to sleep, they are quite comfortable and warm.”

“Whatever.”

“Aaaaand we’re here.” It took less time than Isak had expected but, yes, they were at Chris’.

“Uh… can I stay over?” He didn’t really want to see his parents when he woke up.

Chris smiled. “Of course you can. Always.”


	2. James Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak deepens his friendship with Chris, and a James Dean-looklike student invites Isak to a party. Isak doesn't know about the drama that this will ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so the next chapter is here!! Even comes in and we already have smut, and this will have consequences Isak can't even imagine… I hope you like it!

“Shit,” Isak groaned the next morning. He needed an aspirin. He felt the other side of Chris’ bed with his hand. It was empty. His friend was probably making breakfast.

He decided to go to the bathroom; his breath stank and Isak had stayed over so many times that Chris kept another toothbrush for him in his toilet kit.

Isak even had clothes in Chris’ bedroom: two Adidas shorts ( _too short_ ) and a pink crop-top he used for sleeping. Chris said that this way Isak wouldn’t have to sleep in his own clothes when he went to Chis’ because things were tough at home.

Still half sleep and half hangover he opened the bathroom door, and quickly closed when he saw Chris’ butt.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” He shouted.

He heard laughter coming from the bathroom, and then the door slowly opened, this time Chris had a white towel around his hips, his hair still damp. Isak couldn’t help but look up and down Chris’ built torso.

“Shit, I didn’t know–“

Chris cupped his face. “Hey, it’s fine. I don’t mind: we all have a butt. I’ll be in the kitchen making breakfast.”

Isak rummaged through the drawers until he found an aspirin, brushing his tooth afterwards.

He walked down the stairs. Chris’ parents weren’t home, they usually spent their weekends at a cabin. Chris used to go when he was younger, but got bored because there wasn’t much to do.

Chris, shirtless but wearing a pair of Nike shorts, was giving him his back while cooking pancakes.

Isak walked behind him and hugged him with a giggle, leaning then against the countertop, watching his friend cook the pancakes.

Chris had noticed that first evening when he invited Isak over, that Isak was quite touchy and hugged a lot, perhaps because he hadn’t had the chance in life to hug others. He knew that it wasn’t something romantic, it was Isak’s way to show gratitude or platonic affection. In high school, he had seen how Isak hugged his best friend, Jonas, who seemed used to it. The other two guys who always had lunch with them, Magnus and Mahdi, seemed a bit weirded out at first, but then they got used to it.

Yeah, Chris had been observing Isak and his friends at the canteen, he wanted to make sure that Isak was happy. So what?

And, yeah, Chris actually liked their platonic intimacy. He never got to experience his friendship with other guys this way. The Penetrators were obsessed with this macho imaginary with no feelings whatsoever. But Isak didn’t, and he just hugged Chris when he wanted to, and when things were tough at home and he came over to watch a movie, cuddling was a part of their routine, and none of them thought anything of it.

“You should wear that to school,” Chris said, pointing at the crop top with his chin, placing the pancakes on a plate and pouring syrup over them.

Isak blushed at first. “What? No! People will make fun of me.”

Chris rose his eyebrows. “If someone makes fun of you, I’ll beat them up.”

Isak laughed. “I don’t want your pretty face to get ruined,” he joked. “Hmm… maybe I’ll wear it when I feel more comfortable.”

Isak had a few crop tops and what society would call more “feminine” clothing. And it was society what kept him from wearing them outside. It had been Eva’s idea, she had caught him watching the crop top she had on, almost as if he wanted one for himself. So they went shopping and bought some. He wore them in his bedroom, because he didn’t want to know how his mother would react, but he also had one at Chris’, which he used for sleeping, and he felt free to move around the house wearing it.

“So, William texted,” Chris said while they had breakfast. “Seems like he actually ended up hooking up with Vilde.”

Isak grunted. “It’s a bit fucked up, I mean, Vilde kind of sees it as a social status or something, to be honest.”

“I hope you’re not friends with me for social status,” Chris joked, wriggling his eyebrows.

  
“Of course not! I’m friends with you because you’re nice to me.”

/

Two weeks later, Isak went to school with his crop top. At first he felt like everyone was looking at him behind his back, judging him, but it felt _right_.

Soon he reached his locker, Jonas taking some books from his own. His friend looked at him and smiled. “Nice outfit,” Jonas said.

“Thanks. It’s all thanks to Chris, I guess.”

“I feel like I’m such a shitty friend, though,” Jonas said.

Isak sighed and tilted his head, pressing his lips. Jonas had expressed concern before about not being there for him when Isak came out to his parents, but Isak always put it off. It was not his fault: Chris had been closer when he needed someone, literally in the house next door.

“You’ve always been there for me,” Isak said.

Their deep conversation was interrupted by a whistle of a blond boy who walked down the corridor past them, his eyes hungrily devouring Isak. Once he disappeared when turning the corner, Isak frowned (and blushed), turning to his friend.

“Who’s that?” He asked.

“James Dean?” Jonas joked. “I don’t know. A fuckboy. By his red uniform I’d say he’s a third-year. So, it seems like people like your crop top.”

Isak snorted. “Fuck off.”

/

“You what?” Magnus asked, his sandwich long forgotten on the table. Isak couldn’t believe they were having this conversation in the fucking canteen.

“It’s quite a normal thing to do, Mags,” Jonas replied, and Mahdi just laughed. The good thing about being out is that Isak didn’t have to pretend to care about his friends’ conversation about straight sex.

“And they like it?”

“Of course,” Jonas said. “Who wouldn’t like getting eaten out? The problem is that most dudes won’t do it.”

“Hey,” someone interrupted them. The group looked up to find a guy walk past and wink at Isak, who immediately blushed, looking down until the James Dean fraud left.

Magnus had been following him with his gaze, his jaw slack. “Who– who is that?”

Jonas rolled his eyes. “Just a dude who whistled at Isak the other day. Also, Issy, I asked Eva, who asked Vide, and his name is Even.”

“Another Penetrator?” Mahdi asked. The boy had disappeared, almost as if he had gone to the canteen to say hi to Isak.

Jonas shrugged. “Nah, I’ve never seen him with Chris or William. But he’s into Isak, for sure.”

/

“God, Mikael, you should see him,” Even said while he rolled a joint, his legs spread over the sofa and hanging from the armrest, his head on his friend’s thigh, who was already smoking.

“So, you wanna ask him out, right?”

Even snorted. “You know I don’t date. Well, unless he’s good with his mouth. But, I think he would explode if I asked him out. Like, he keeps blushing every time I bump into him or say hi.” He then took a drag of his joint.

“Oh, you like it when they blush.”

“I do.”

“That’s a good sign. Go and talk to him, what’s ever stopped you?”

Even sighed. “I’m pretty sure he has never done anything with a dude. And he’s _always_ with a curly guy. Always together.”

“So? Do you even care?”

From his position, Even looked at his friend. “Well… no, I’ve never had.”

“We should host a party or something. So that Bakka and Nissen students can meet, mix up, you know?”

“Yeah, we should, we should organize something.”

“And then you can try his oral skills, whatever you mean by that,” Mikael said with a huff.

/

“You’re going to a party?” Chris asked, rising his eyebrows.

Isak nodded, the two of them were now on Chris’ bed. They had been listening to rap, sharing the earphones. Isak, meanwhile, kept playing with the cord of Chris’ blue sweatshirt.

“Who recommended this to you?” Isak asked. “It’s good.”

“Just a friend,” Chris quickly replied. “And old friend.” He didn’t seem to talk about it, which surprised Isak. Chris was quite open about, well, everything. “So, that party?”

“It’s a Bakka party,” Isak explained, “So, who knows what might happen. Magnus says that he might find a girl or something.”

Chris chuckled. “Your friend Magnus just need to chill. If he doesn’t go around like a creep maybe girls will pay attention to him.”

“Yeah, but not everybody is as hot as you,” Isak said.

Chris, in return, laughed. “You think I’m hot?”

Isak scowled. “Come on, you’re objectively hot, you know that,” he said, getting comfier on his friend’s chest.

“Yeah, I guess,” Chris said with a smug smile. “But, anyways, you might find a guy there!”

Isak blushed. “Maybe.” He hadn’t told that it had been Even, another third-year, the one to invite them. Well, him, because he was clearly inviting Isak.

The boy kept saying hi to him, or just watched him and smiled, until Isak blushed and he had to look away. And then, one day, Isak was walking down the corridor when, with a wink, the boy said, “Hei, Isak.” Isak, flustered, accidentally sprawled his books all over the floor, and when he leaned over to fetch them, Even whistled at the view of his ass, in full display, and Isak blushed even harder.

A few days later, Isak went to his locker to find the guy leaning against it, chewing gum.

Isak fake-coughed, and the third year student, hands on his pockets, just rose his eyebrows. “Hey. I wanted to talk to you.”

It was now Isak’s time to rise his eyebrows. “With me?”

Even nodded, and then let Isak open his locker. “We’re throwing a party with Bakka students, and I was told to invite the prettiest students at Nissen. So, of course, I had to tell you.”

Isak, of course, blushed, and that made Even beam. “Oh, and bring your friends. It’d be cool to mix up with students from another school.”

Isak came back from his thoughts, back to Chris’ bedroom. “Yeah, well, it’s fine if I don’t. I mean, if I can drink and dance, I guess it’s enough.”

Chris nodded, slowly playing with his curls. “Sure, no pressure.”

/

“Is what Jonas is saying true!?” Vilde screamed while they walked to the flat where the party was taking place. She tightly gripped Isak’s arm, something he did not like.

If he hadn’t been tipsy, Isak would’ve told her to fuck off, but he knew that Vilde meant no harm. “What did he say?”

“That we got invited because a third year is after you? Even?”

Isak shrugged. “Yeah.”

Vilde gripped him even tighter. “Isak, I _need_ you to make out with him. I need you to _have sex_ with him.”

Isak frowned. They were already in the street where the apartment was located, and Isak could hear the numbed sound of music coming from a window, its inside illuminated with purple.

“What are you even saying?”

“Isak, we _need_ to make out with third year guys so that we can get in their russ buses!”

Isak stayed in silence for a few seconds, before rolling his eyes. “Honestly, Vilde, I’ll never understand your priorities.”

And soon they were by the door, where a brunette boy, whose name was Mikael, greeted them before letting them all in. The place was crowded, but it was bigger than he expected. And, as promised, there were students there who didn’t go to Nissen, although there were some faces which he had seen in the corridors of his school.

Isak needed a bit more alcohol before dancing, though. He wasn’t as scared as he was at Chris’ party, mostly because he knew how everything worked now. You drank, you danced and smoked and, maybe, you hooked up with someone.

So he sat on the sofa after he was offered a beer by a guy called Mutta, minding his own business. Eva, who was already drunk, was dancing with Jonas and Magnus, the three of them barely standing.

It was in that moment that a brunette curly boy sat next to Isak. He was probably from Bakka, considering that Isak had never seen him.

“Nice T-shirt,” he said, before he asked Isak his name.

Eva and Noora had somehow convinced Isak to wear a black see-through T-shirt ( _I’m sure Even will love it!_ , Eva had said). And, yeah, it looked good on him, and he felt comfortable wearing it. And it was mostly thanks to Chris, who let him wear his crop tops in his house.

The boy chatted with Isak, although by the way he was looking at him, he was clearly flirting. Isak wasn’t so keen on him, though.

A hand tapped the dude on his shoulder. And, when Isak looked up, he found Even standing next to the sofa.

The other guy just looked at Even up and down over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, we’re talking.”

“I would like to sit,” Even replied.

“Go find another place,” the guy said before turning around, about to speak again.

“I’m hosting this party,” Even said, a bit more aggressive now, “so get lost and fuck off if you don’t want me to throw you out.”

The boy looked at him again and, this time, left with a mumbled _sorry_.

Even fake-smiled at him and then sat next to Isak. “Such an idiot.” He then placed his hand on Isak’s thigh. “Anyways, you came!”

Isak smiled, feeling his cheeks redden. “Yeah, I did.”

“Thank God, because my roommate, Mikael, was asking me where the pretty students from Nissen that I had invited were.”

Isak finally blushed, and Even beamed at the sight. “Why me, though?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, I’m sure you can find any guy, or girl, so why me?”

Even shrugged. “You’re hot, Isak.”

Isak chuckled. “Okay… I mean, have you seen yourself?”

“Oh, so we now have something in common… We both think that the other one is hot.”

Isak groaned, but blushed, although he didn’t feel as shy now. “I mean, objectively hot.”

Even smirked. “Sure.” His hand was now running further up, his thumb pressing Isak’s inner thigh.

“So, any luck?” Even asked. He looked around. “I knew that guy was annoying you.”

“I haven’t hooked up, no. That’s not why I go to parties.”

Even snorted. “Okay, so why do you come to parties?” He got closer to Isak now, who could feel Even’s breath.

Isak shrugged, his elbow flexed and against the sofa, his head on the palm of his hand. “To have fun? To get shit-faced? And smoke weed, too.”

Even laughed. “Yeah, those are good reasons. So, you won’t give me the pleasure of kissing you?”

Suddenly, Isak felt all the bravery he had thanks to the alcohol disappear, his cheeks blushing even harder. He stuttered a bit, trying to say something, and Even smiled, he found that super cute.

“I’ve never… uh…”

Even was now moving his thumb in circles on Isak’s thigh. “You’ve never what? Never kissed a guy?” With his free hand, Even moved Isak’s head, from his chin, until his eyes met. Isak went pliant, his mouth slightly open, and Even was so close now that their noses were about to touch.

Isak had forgotten about the people around them. He was on the sofa in the living room, with a third-year fuckboy, probably about to make out, and his friends and some strangers were dancing in the middle of the room, some making out.

Isak nodded, one of Even’s hand on the side of his face, his fingers buried in Isak’s golden hair. “Yeah.”

“There’s always a first time,” Even said, and Isak, unconsciously, moved closer and tilted his head. Even, without thinking, leaned over and sealed their lips. _Fuck_ , he thought; he had been waiting for this moment for so long…

And just when he was about to get lost in the pleasure of Isak’s lips, the boy pushed his chest and broke the kiss.

“Everything okay, sweetheart?” Even said, running his thumb across his jaw. Isak looked down before looking up at him again.

“Can we… uh, go somewhere more private?”

Oh, it was that. Even got it. Isak probably didn’t feel that comfortable making out with a guy in front of so many people. So Even just smiled. “Of course.” He stood up and stretched his arm, which Isak took. “Just follow me and try not to get lost.”

Even then pushed through the crowd, Isak trailing behind and holding his hand. They bumped into the annoying guy from before, who clearly knew what was going on, and soon they reached their destination: Even’s bedroom.

“Much better, huh?” Even asked, rising one eyebrow, to which Isak nodded. Leaning against the door, he brought Isak to his body.

“Thanks,” Isak muttered against his shoulder.

Even, with his arms around Isak’s waist, tapped his lower back. “So, should we resume what we were doing?” He teased.

Isak giggled a bit before kissing him again. Somehow, being here, with privacy, made him feel at ease.

And now that he could enjoy the kiss, he was 100% sure that, indeed, he _loved_ kissing boys. Even was also a great kisser and, although Isak was sure that he was probably the worst and most unexperienced hook up Even had ever had, he was happy that Even wanted to kiss him.

He hummed in the kiss, letting Even take control. The hand on his waist pushed him even closer to Even, who was now cupping his head and guiding him.

Suddenly, Even stopped kissing him and Isak whimpered in complaint. “I can’t believe you haven’t done this before, baby. You’re a great kisser.”

“You’re just saying that to be nice,” Isak said.

“No! I mean it, honestly.” Even pressed his forehead against Isak’s. “Fuck, those lips… And you taste so good.” He kissed him again, “Do you wanna go to my bed, baby? I think it’s way more comfortable than standing up.”

Isak nodded and wrapped his arms around Even’s neck, and Even chuckled, leaning to kiss this needy boy.

Even jumped on his bed, patting his lap. Isak, blushing, straddled him. It was in that moment when he felt the hard-on that Even was sporting.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Even said, biting his lip. Despite his shyness, Isak didn’t even hesitate and leaned over until he was kissing Even again, who grunted in the kiss. Even then placed his hands on Isak’s hips, his fingers drawings circles on Isak’s skin.

The boy on his lap squirmed every now and then: when Even bit his lip, or when his tongue entered his mouth. Suddenly, Isak stopped the kiss.

“Everything okay?” Even asked. He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Even noticed that Isak was hesitating, but then took a deep breath and took his see-through T-shirt off, disheveling his hair in the process. So now he had a shirtless Isak, who had been the main character of his wet dreams recently, on his lap.

“Fuck, baby,” Even moaned. Isak pressed his chest against Even’s, and the older boy took the chance to feel Isak’s back with his hands while they kissed, one of his hands running down Isak’s spine.

Even broke the kiss and bit Isak’s neck. He smiled when Isak moaned; he had found his weak spot. He kissed him there, the hand that had travelled down his back about to cup Isak’s ass. But he waited, and it seemed that Isak got it, because he slowly nodded, and Even finally grabbed his cheek with his hand.

“Fuck, Even…” He gasped.

Even, satisfied with the purple circle forming on Isak’s neck, let his head fall on the pillow, admiring the bare chest of the beautiful boy on top of him. Isak moved his hips a bit, probably unconsciously, and Even felt his already hard dick getting even harder.

Isak then put his face in the crook of Even’s neck while Even moved his hands over Isak’s back. Even noticed that he was overthinking.

“What are you thinking, sweetheart?” He whispered. Isak looked at him. “Come on, baby, you can tell me.” He kissed Isak’s temple.

Isak moved his hips a bit again, and Even’s dick twitched at what he was trying to imply. “ _Oh_. You wanna take care of that?”

Isak nodded, hiding his face again in Even’s neck.

“Hey, don’t be shy about it. It’s normal.”

“I’ve never… you know… given a blowjob.”

“Shh… It’s fine. I’m sure you’ll be good at it. You can try, if you want to. And you can stop anytime, okay?”

Isak nodded again. “I don’t promise anything good, though.”

Even laughed. “It’s fine, I’ll give you one back, if you want me to. But now I need you to get off me so that I can take my clothes off.”

Isak gulped and nodded.

Even stood with a sigh and took his hoodie off. The chatter outside wasn’t as loud, so Even assumed that many had left. Giving Isak his back, he took his jeans off too, now standing in his underwear before he turned around.

Isak’s mouth watered when he saw the white tented underwear. “Fuck,” he managed to say.

Even was big.

The boy came back to the bed, this time sitting on it, Isak sitting between his legs and his back against the headboard. He hummed and put his hands between his head, his folded arms against the wall.

“Just do what you want, baby. I’m sure I’ll like it.”

With a bit of hesitation, Isak pulled the underwear over, Even’s dick springing free. “Shit, it’s…”

“Big?” Even smirked. “Just do whatever you want to, baby. No need to take it all in.”

To be honest, Even was expecting a sloppy blowjob, and Isak gagging on his dick. It wouldn’t be the best blowjob he’s ever had, but he liked the idea that he was Isak’s first.

Isak began with a few laps, and Even just grunted, closing his eyes. What surprised him, though, was that Isak proceeded to take him all in, no gag reflex whatsoever, and then began to blow him off like an expert, bobbing his head up and down, his dick completely buried inside of him with no resistance whatsoever.

The muscles of Even’s legs tightened, and he gasped before whimpering. “ _Fuck_.”

Isak stopped sucking him, scared that he had done something wrong. “Do you… do you like it?”

Even took a deep breath. “Fuck, baby… you… you’ve never done that before?”

Isak, with one hand gripping Even’s dick, just shook his head.

“Baby, that was amazing.” Even then buried his fingers in Isak’s golden hair and guided him back to his dick, which Isak gladly deepthroated. “Shit, so fucking good.”

Isak had just discovered something about himself: he loved giving blowjobs. Or, at least, he loved blowing Even off. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this with a guy he had barely talked to before, but at the same time the whole thought aroused him.

Isak was so into it that he was startled by Even’s hands trying to get him off his dick. “Baby, baby…” He laughed. “I don’t wanna come yet. Come here.” He moved Isak from his armpits until he was on top of him, and then kissed him. “I wanna make you feel good, too.”

His two hands cupped Isak’s butt again, and then he bit Isak’s earlobe, a shiver running through the boy’s spine. “Anything you would like to try? I can blow you, too. If you want.”

Isak, feeling shy again, nuzzled Even’s neck. “Uh… Could you, could you finger me?”

Even’s dick twitched, “Of course I can, sweetheart. Lay on your back.”

Isak did as he was told, and Even went to his nightstand and rummaged through the drawer until he found his bottle of lube. “I have to take off your jeans, though. Is that okay?”

Isak nodded, clearly eager. He then pulled his knees against his chest, and Even knelt in front of him, pulling from the hem of the tight jeans and his underwear. He laid on the bed, and kept pulling until Isak’s tight hole appeared right in front of him.

“Holy shit, baby.”

Isak was blushing. He couldn’t believe that he was showing Even the most private part of his body. He gasped when he felt the older boy licking it. He didn’t know that people did that. It was similar to what Jonas had mentioned about going down on girls, he assumed.

After a few more licks, Even knelt again to pull his jeans and underwear off, which had got stuck around Isak’s ankles. Then he had Isak naked on his bed, his mouth watering.

His eyes roamed all over his body, and Isak tried to cover his dick and part of his chest with his arms. But Even gently pulled them away. “Hey, you’re fucking gorgeous, no need to cover anything.”

Isak smiled, and Even leaned to kiss him, holding his weight by bracketing Isak’s head with his forearms. “So, I’m going to lube my fingers, and then we’ll try with one. And I won’t put any more in unless you ask me to do so. Okay?”

Isak nodded, “’’Kay.” Even smiled and kissed his nose.

“And, if you want me to stop or pull out, you tell me. I don’t want to hurt you.” He proceeded to cover his fingers in lube, kneeling between Isak’s legs. Isak admired his sculpted body, the happy trail that ran from his belly button to his pubic hair. He couldn’t still believe that they were both in Even’s bed, naked, that he had just given him a blowjob and that Even was about to touch him in a place where not even him had ever touched before while a party was going on, on the other side of the door.

Isak bit his lip when the pad of Even’s index finger pressed against his hole.

Even leaned and kissed his cheek. “You can moan, princess. I want to hear you.” After that, he went back to his previous position, kneeling between his legs, and pressed further in.

Isak finally moaned, and Even smiled, knowing that _he_ was the reason why Isak was moaning. And he hadn’t even touched his prostrate…

Once the ring of muscles got used to the presence of his finger, Even pushed even further. Then, he pressed a bit the area where he knew Isak’s sweet spot was located.

And Isak let out the most beautiful whimper Even had ever heard. His abs tensed and he moved his legs a bit, and by the expression on his face Even knew that Isak was confused.

“Wh– what was that?” Isak asked.

“That’s your prostate. The thing that makes you orgasm, basically.”

“Do that again,” Isak said, out of breath. Even obliged, and Isak moaned again, his dick twitching and hitting his lower torso, leaving a droplet of precum on his pubic hair.

Isak smiled. “Fuck.”

“You like that, huh?” Even asked, smiling as well.

Isak nodded. “I’ve never… I never touched it before. Add another finger.”

Even couldn’t say no. He wished that it was his dick the one in his fingers’ position, but he knew that it would be too much for tonight. Maybe he could fuck Isak’s plump ass another night.

He slowly inserted a second finger, Isak arching his back and gasping, his eyes closed. Even then kissed the V-lines, and then traced a path around Isak’s dick with kisses, at the same time that he hit his prostate over and over again and stretched him open.

Isak’s dick twitched as he let out a whimper that died in his throat.

Even decided to enjoy the views: Isak, sprawled on his bed, his legs spread for him, his fingers deep inside of the boy, the golden curls all over the place and his chest and neck reddened. Isak’s abs would spam every now and then, just like the muscles of his thighs, especially when Even hit his sweet spot.

“Can I blow you?” Even whispered. Isak, who had his eyes closed, just nodded.

“ _Please_.”

Even decided against adding a third finger; Isak was still a bit tight for that. Without further ado, he took Isak’s leaking dick in his mouth, moaning. Isak wasn’t as big as Even (and he loved that), so he easily deepthroated him, humming with the dick inside his mouth, his nose buried in the pubic hear.

He then felt fingers tugging from his hair while Isak moaned his name. Even sucked and pressed his fingers against the prostate once again. Isak was a babbling mess now, his back arched while he touched one of his nipples with his free hand. Even’s name blended with other please such as _yeah, more, please_ and _don’t stop_.

Even knew that Isak would come soon. He stopped blowing him off and then leaned to kiss him. “I’m gonna make sure you come. Okay, princess?” Isak, who felt a bit dizzy due to the fingers that were constantly pressed against his prostate, just nodded.

Even kept jabbing Isak’s prostate, tugging his dick at the same time. Isak’s whimpers were more high-pitched now as he gripped the pillow underneath him.

“Even… Ev-“ Isak moaned, and in that moment he spilled all over his chest and torso, his legs, on each side of Even, shivering while his abs tensed.

Even then slowly pulled his fingers out, Isak grimacing, and he smiled. “You like that?” Even asked, kissing him.

Isak, who was still in Nirvana, nodded, his eyes cloudy. “But… you haven’t…”

Even played with his dick. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll manage.” He knew that he would come fast, since seeing Isak like this had made him hornier than ever.

Isak, however, decided to help him out, despite the fact that Even was already pumping his dick. He leaned on his chest, his head right in front of Even’s dick and his legs against the headboard. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it would work.

He licked Even’s dick, and the older boy grunted. Without breaking eye contact, Isak deepthroated him again.

Even moved his hips, fast, his eyes never leaving Isak’s, who looked like a doll, stuffed with his dick.

“Shit, baby…” He grunted. He pulled out, he didn’t want to come in Isak’s mouth (he didn’t even know if Isak actually liked that) and fisted his dick again, feeling his orgasm building up.

With a loud groan he came, spilling all over the sheets. With a deep breath, after a few seconds of having come, he laid on the bed and brought Isak close to him.

“You’re so good, sweetheart. Such a good boy,” he whispered while he patted his head, which was followed by a kiss.

Isak kissed the crook of his neck. “Thanks. It was great. I was a bit nervous but… uh… you’re fantastic.”

Even smiled at him and then moved so that he could be in a new position that allowed him to trace Isak’s cheekbones with the back of his finger. “You’re so fucking cute. It was my pleasure.”

Although he didn’t want to, he stood up and looked for his phone, which was in the pocket of his jeans, which had been left on the floor.

“It’s kinda late. Do you want me to call a taxi?” He asked.

Isak observed Even, who was naked in the middle of the room, unlock his phone while he scratched his pubic hair.

At the lack of response Even looked up. “I’ll pay for it, don’t worry. There’re no trams now and I don’t want you to come back home alone. You’ll freeze your ass.”

Isak had heard about this; about leaving after a hook up. He suddenly felt anxious. He really thought that he would be able to stay for the night.

Even seemed to have noticed. “Or, you can stay if you want to. I don’t mind.”

“Can I?” Isak asked.

Even smiled. “Of course you can, princess. Now, let me change the sheets, we don’t want to sleep in cum. Then I’ll go and fetch a towel; I think that there are some people still in the living room, so maybe a shower can wait until tomorrow morning. Okay?”

Isak nodded. “Yeah.”

The two boys pulled the sheets from the bed, and Even dressed in his pyjamas before leaving the bedroom. Isak, meanwhile, put a fresh sheet on, still naked.

When Even came back, he found Isak fast asleep, and naked, on his bed. He cleaned him carefully and then cuddled him against his chest before switching off the lights.


	3. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak meets Even's moms, he has a date, some secrets of the past are revealed and someone finally admits their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this are getting interesting here!!! i hope you like it, and thanks for the amazing feedback.

Isak woke up first, his headache killing him. He found his underwear, on the floor, right where Even had thrown them before fingering him, and then he took the first T-shirt that he found, which was actually Even’s.

He opened the bedroom door, which creaked. He knew that the bathroom was down the corridor. He found an aspirin there, and when he went to the kitchen, he heard female voices in the living room.

“I told you that he would do it _again_ ,” one of the voices said.

“He’s a teen. Weren’t you expecting it? He’ll have to clean up, of course, but that was expected.”

When Isak entered the kitchen, he found two women in their forties looking around the kitchen, attached to the living room.

The one that wasn’t giving him his back smiled. “Oh, hi!”

“Uh… Hi?”

The other one turned around and, with a smile, shook his hand. Isak then remembered that he was just wearing _Even’s_ T-shirt and his own underwear. Thank God the T-shirt reached his thighs.

“We’re Even’s moms. Ingrid and Astrid. And you must be one of Even’s friends.”

The way she said it proved that she knew what kind of friend he was.

The other woman was filling a glass of water, which she then handed to him. She had clearly seen the aspirin in his hand.

“We were supposed to come back tomorrow, but decided not to delay it so much. Even has been alone this whole week and, well, we were expecting the house to look like a jungle. Was the party good?”

Isak smirked. “Yeah, it was.” Oh, if they knew what he had done with their son…

He heard steps coming down the corridor, and he thought that it probably was Even, but instead it turned out to be Mikael.

“Mikael!” Astrid, the blond one that had filled the glass of water, said. “Long time no see.”

“Oh, shit,” the boy said instead.

“Mikael, it’s fine,” Ingrid said. “It’s not like we were not expecting a party. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

The brunette boy scratched his head. “I slept in your bed, is that okay?”

Ingrid rose an eyebrow. It was the same gesture that Even did. “Alone.”

“Of course!”

“You can always use our bed _for sleeping_ , Mikael. You know that.”

“What are you doing here!?” A freaked-out voice said behind them. Isak turned around, and there stood Even, in his underwear, hanging low. Since he was shirtless, the hickeys on his neck and collarbone, which were Isak’s work, were clearly visible.

“We decided to come back earlier,” Ingrid said. “Now, we’ll be unpacking our luggage in our bedroom and we’ll give you three time to clean this mess.”

Once they had left, Even groaned. “Shit, sorry for that.”

Isak smiled. “They seem lovely.”

“They _are_ lovely,” Mikael added.

Even snorted, “Yeah, Mikael always comes over for free food. Anyways, Isak, you’re a guest, so you don’t have to clean, _but_ Mikael is helping me. I’ll call a taxi for you, princess.”

Isak blushed, but Even just went back to his bedroom to look for his phone before coming back after a few minutes.

Even handed his phone to Isak. “So, I called the taxi. But now I want your number. And maybe we can have a coffee or something together?”

Isak, who was standing by the door, just blushed and typed on the phone. “You know, I could’ve taken a tram or something.” He then handed Even his phone back.

“Princesses don’t use public transportation.”

Isak just snorted and shook his head. “Thanks, though.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Even said. “We had fun.” He smiled at the blush that appeared on his cheeks. “I hope I see you soon.”

Isak nodded and then hugged him before leaving the apartment.

Mikael, who had witnessed their interaction from the kitchen, snorted. “So, I guess that his oral skills were good?”

“Besides that, he seems a nice guy. A bit shy, so I hope he opens up if we go on a date or something.”

“I think that there’s something else you want to open up.”

Even snorted, walking towards his bedroom. “Fuck off, Mikael.” The other boy just laughed.

/

“So you have a date, huh?” Chris asked. They were in his bedroom; they had ordered pizza and were sharing it. Isak’s parents were, once again, arguing, so Isak would spend the night at Chris’.

Isak nodded. “Yeah. It’s my first date ever. I… uh, I’m a bit nervous.”

“That’s normal. But if you are going on a date, that means that the other guy likes you.”

Isak blushed. “I hope.”

“I’m sure he will, Issy. What’s his name, by the way?” He asked, about to take a bite of his slice of pizza.

“Even.”

Chris froze. “Even Bech Næsheim?”

Isak rose his eyebrows. “You know Even?”

“You’re going on a date with him?”

“Yeah?”

Chris didn’t speak at first, but his jaw clenched. “I don’t want you near him.”

Isak frowned. “What? Why?”

Chris sighed. “He… I don’t want him to hurt you, Issy.”

Isak felt like he was about to cry, but he snorted instead. “Thanks Chris, I can make my own choices.”

Without even thinking about it, he stood up and ran out of the bedroom, feeling the tears running down his cheeks.

He could hear Chris calling his name behind him.

It was heavily raining outside. Isak heard Chris call his name again. He stopped running in the middle of the road, although he knew that he’d be completely soaked soon. He turned around and saw Chris walking closer.

The two friends stood in front of each other. “Why don’t you want me to be happy?” Isak asked, about to cry. “Everyone goes on dates and shit, and now that I can, you think I shouldn’t even try?”

Chris gripped him from his pink hoodie. “I only want to protect you.”

“From whom?” From Even? I’m not a fucking chil–“

He was interrupted by Chris sealing their lips together, kissing him, both of them getting soaked under the rain, in the middle of the street. Chris held him from the back of his head while they deepened the kissed.

When Chris parted his lips, his forehead against Isak’s, Isak looked at him with dizziness in his eyes. “Chris…”

His friend kissed him again, Isak’s hand now on his shoulder. Isak didn’t want him to ever stop. Did Chris have a crush on him? Now that he thought about it, Chris had behaved differently the last few weeks: he touched Isak more, complimented him way more often, and even cuddled Isak when they shared the bed, or even slept, something which he rarely did.

“What does this mean?” Isak whispered against his lips, his golden curls now completely wet and against his skull.

Chris snorted. “What do you think? I can explain, if we go inside.”

Isak nodded, and through the corner of his eye he looked to his living room window; his parents seemed not to be at home, which was good, he didn’t want his mother to see him kiss a guy and then freak out. Then Chris led him back to his house.

Chris didn’t explain himself at first, but instead they ended up with Isak straddling him, kissing, their hair wet, Chris running his hands up Isak’s thighs, feeling him. He could finally touch him.

Isak was finally able to touch his body. They were friends, of course, but it’s not like Isak hadn’t noticed his sculpted body: the way his biceps bulged underneath his tight T-shirts, or his broad chest and pecs, which he gripped while Chris moaned in the kiss.

Isak broke the kiss, his golden curls wetting Chris’ forehead. “I’m so confused right now,” he whispered against his friend’s lips.

Chris sighed and pulled Isak until his friend was sitting on the bed, their slices of pizzas long forgotten. Chris sat as well, his arms around his shin and his chin on his knee.

“Yeah, I just… I don’t know. I didn’t feel anything for you at first, I just wanted to help you out, but, you know, the more time I spent with you, I began to develop feelings and, well, here we are.”

Isak blushed. Chris was really handsome, he knew that, and he couldn’t believe that such an attractive guy would even feel something for him, Isak Valtersen. Hell, he couldn’t even believe that he had also hooked up with Even.

“But… I didn’t know you liked boys?” Isak said.

“Oh, I don’t,” Chris said. “Well, I didn’t. Or maybe I just like you.” He smiled, as if trying to hide his feelings, but Isak could see the fragility in his eyes, the feeling of knowing that he was going to be rejected.

“There’s a lot I have to think about right now. I think it’s better if I go home.”

Chris nodded. “I get it. Come on, I’ll go with you to the door.”

Isak was putting on his shoes by the doorstep when he remembered what Chris had said. “Chris, why don’t you like Even?”

Chris looked at him, but didn’t say anything at first. “The past is the past, Issy.”

Okay, so he didn’t want to tell him. “I see. Good night.” He doubted at first, but then he stood on his tiptoes and gave his friend a peck, hurriedly leaving afterwards to his house.

Once in his bed, Isak sighed and thought about everything that had happened. So, his friend Chris had feelings for him. And Isak didn’t like him back, but was it because he only liked Chris as a friend or because he had never considered that anything could happen between them? And then there was Even, with whom he would have a date soon.

Isak sighed again and closed his eyes. Now that he was beginning to live, why was life so hard?

/

So I heard you found somebody else  
And at first, I thought it was a lie  
I took all my things that make sounds  
The rest I can do without

I don't want your body  
But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
Our love has gone cold  
You're intertwining your soul with somebody else  
I'm looking through you  
While you're looking through your phone  
And then leaving with somebody else  
No, I don't want your body  
But I'm picturing your body with somebody else

After that peck, Chris went back to his bedroom and slammed the door before hitting the wall with his fist.

_I should have been faster._

_I should’ve told him about my feelings right away._

_Fucking idiot_.

Of course, other guys at Nissen would notice him. Isak was gorgeous, and funny, and clever, and everything you could wish in a guy. And they’d try their luck as soon as they could.

Even did.

And Chris, because he was an idiot, didn’t.

What he hated the most, though, was the fact that _Even fucking Bech Næsheim_ was the one to have asked Isak out on a date.

His jaw tightened at the thought of Even holding Isak’s soft hand. Of Even kissing him.

_Fucking Næsheim_.

Chris wanted to warn Isak, but at the same time he didn’t want to make his friend think that he was trying to fuck up his chances with Even, that he was doing it because he had feelings for him.

The water was hitting his window harder now, the sound almost filling his brain.

He decided to go to the basement to punch his boxing bag. It always helped him relax and process his thoughts.

But he only wanted to have Isak between his arms.

/

When Isak opened his locker, a piece of paper fell to the floor. He took it and smiled when he saw the drawing on it.

It was two boys, with his and Even’s names, having a coffee together. The drawing had a _coffee date?_ written next to it.

“So?” A voice said behind Isak, who gave a small jump before turning around.

Even.

Isak blushed, and Even smiled, clearly smug that he was the reason behind the blushing.

“Are you free tomorrow afternoon?” Isak asked.

Even chuckled. “I’m always free for you, sweetheart.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Okay, so… uh… tomorrow, then?”

Even nodded. “Sure, I’ll go and pick you up.” With those words, he left, not before obscenely checking Isak’s ass out so that the younger guy would notice.

Isak had his head in the clouds for the rest of the day. He had a _date_. He still couldn’t believe it. But what Chris had said (or, rather, not said) still lingered in the back of his head. Why did he want to protect him from Even? Or was that just an excuse to keep Isak away from Even and try to make a move on him (which Chris ended up doing anyways)?

/

Isak was freaking out. He had changed clothes three times already and then he remembered that, for some reason, Chris and Even hate each other and, if Even came to pick him up, Chris could see them, and he didn’t want that.

So he texted Even, asking him if he wanted to meet somewhere else, instead of him picking Isak up, but Even replied with a voice message.

_I’m getting on my car, so don’t worry. I’ll be there in ten minutes, babe_.

Isak was looking out his bedroom window: Chris seemed not to be home. He sighed in relief, and then someone rang the bell.

Luckily his parents weren’t home, otherwise he wouldn’t’ve been able to explain what was going on.

When he opened the door, Even was standing on the other side, leather jacket on and hands in his jeans pockets, perfect quiff, sunglasses on and a joint in his ear.

Isak almost whimpered at the sight.

Even smiled, ever so confident. “Looking good.”

Isak blushed, “Thanks.”

Even tilted his head at the car that was parked in the middle of the road. “Let’s go.”

Isak got in the car and Even closed the passenger’s door before hopping in.

“Where are we going? I thought this was a coffee date?” Isak asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Even said when the engine roared. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other travelling to Isak’s thigh, Even began driving.

After a while, Isak knew where they were heading to. “Oh, I love the views there.”

“So you know already?”

They were going to Oslo’s fjord, so probably Even wanted to take him to the shore?

“I’ve been there with my friends before, I think. Just chilling at the shore.”

Even chuckled. “Oh, baby, not the shore. It’s too cold now for that. And slippery. But it’s near.”

Indeed, they ended up in the Ekeberg area, with views to the Oslo port and the sea. Luckily it hadn’t snowed and once they got there Even got a few blankets from the boot, which he placed on the floor right in front of the car, which he left with the lights on now that it was getting dark.

Isak sat on the blankets, the city under his feet.

“I only have one blanket left to share,” Even said, standing next to him, and Isak chuckled.

“Yeah, sure.”

Even smiled, “I guess we’ll have to share. Also, beer or warm cocoa?”

Isak hesitated at first. “Beer. And once I’m freezing, cocoa.”

“Wise choice.” Even went back to his car and then came back with two cans of beer. He handed one to Isak.

“Skål,” they both said before drinking. Even then placed the blanket over their shoulders, which brought them closer. Isak didn’t mind.

“I love the view here,” Isak almost whispered.

“You’ve ever been here before?” Even asked. Isak then, unconsciously, leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, with my parents when I was a kid.”

They stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying their company and the views of the city, until Isak broke the silence.

“Why did I catch your eye?” He asked.

Even, who was drinking, almost spilled the beer. “Are you kidding?”

Isak moved his head from his shoulder until they were both looking at each other, their faces so close that their noses almost touched.

“No.”

“Well, I mean, you’re extremely attractive, princess, and so fucking sexy.” Isak smiled at that. “And, I mean, _your mouth_. Holy shit, baby.”

Isak blushed, remembering what they had done at that party. “So you’re just dating me because of my oral skills?”

Even laughed, “Maybe. But you’re also handsome. And cool, overall. And I’m sure that you and I have the same taste in films and music, so that’s good.”

“I don’t really watch films,” Isak said, and Even feigned to be offended. “But I like music.”

Even took a sip of his beer. “What kind of music do you like?”

“I don’t know. Pop, rock, and rap? I’m quite basic, I know.”

Even was already taking his phone from his pocket. “Don’t say that about yourself. Have you ever heard this song?”

Isak almost gasped in surprised when he heard the first seconds. It was the same song that Chris had played for him. The one that an “old friend” had recommended to him. Maybe Chris and Even were friends, and then fought over something? Chris had been lingering in his mind for the last few days as his date got closer, but he was trying to ignore everything that had happened between them. For now.

“So?” Even asked at his lack of opinion.

“It’s good. Really good.”

Even’s eyes were lost in Isak’s, who was wriggling his head to the melody. And then Even leaned over slowly, as if asking for permission, and then his lips were on Isak’s.

They tasted like beer, and Isak whimpered when Even bit his lower lip, Even’s hand travelling to his mane of hair and burying inside his golden hair.

They didn’t want to break the kiss. Isak felt something in his tummy, and Even felt dizzy: Isak tasted so fucking good, and he was a great kisser.

The blanket fell on the ground, but they didn’t care, they kept kissing with Oslo under their feet, with the night embracing them and the lights of Even’s car illuminating them from behind.

A cough interrupted him.

They both opened their eyes, and Even slowly moved his head until he saw a woman in uniform standing next to his car, a small notebook in her hand.

“Who owns the car?” She asked.

“Me,” Even replied, his hand still on Isak’s neck.

“You can’t park here, you know that, right?”

Even stood up, whispering a _Shit_ under his breath, and quickly and walked towards her. “Hey, no need to fine me, right?” He said with his hands risen in surrender.

The woman sighed, and she looked from Even to Isak. “You know what? I don’t want to ruin your date, so I won’t. I give you ten minutes to move the car. If I come back and it’s still here, I’ll have to fine you.”

And with that, she left.

Even scratched his head and sighed. “Shit.”

Isak stood up and hugged him from behind. “That was close.”

“Yeah, thank God she wasn’t homophobic or something.” He turned around, Isak’s arms still around his middle, and then kissed the younger boy. “I think we’d better go. We could go back to mine? Watch a movie? My mothers aren’t home.”

Isak smiled. “Sure, sounds good.”

/

Of course, they didn’t end up watching the movie. Instead, it kept playing on Even’s TV while they made out on the sofa, Isak sitting on Even’s lap and kissing as if there were no tomorrow. Even’s hands were gripping his ass, the ass that Even had drooled over so many times and had jerked off to before going to bed.

Isak whimpered and moved his hips, and Even felt the erection he was sporting. And Isak seemed to notice that Even had felt it, and suddenly moved his hips so that they weren’t touching Even’s body.

“Hey, sweetheart. It’s fine. It’s natural, and it means that you’re having fun. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Isak smiled. Even made him feel so comfortable. He leaned, his hard-on pressed against Even’s thigh, and then kissed him.

Even removed one hand to try and switch off the TV without breaking the kiss, but Isak gripped his wrist and brought it back to his butt.

Much better.

They broke the kiss to breathe, and Even took the chance to kiss his neck. “Are you staying over tonight?” He asked.

“Uh… I don’t know, it’s our first date. Maybe… maybe we could take things slow?” Isak asked, fidgeting with his fingers behind Even’s neck, since he had his arms around it. “And there’s school tomorrow.”

Even smiled. “Of course, baby. It’s fine. I’ll take you home.”

When they got to Isak’s, Even gave him a sweet kiss before the younger guy got off the car, and with the engine roaring he left once Isak was inside his house.

Isak heard the TV in the living room, but he didn’t say anything and went straight to his bedroom, walking up the stairs and closing the door behind him.

He went to his bed, close to the window, and then he saw Chris, shirtless, looking at him from his bedroom, the light coming out the window the only one lit on in the neighbouring house.

Isak waved, but Chris didn’t wave back. Instead, he just switched off the light.

So he knew.

Isak felt terribly sad.


	4. Past secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets of the past are finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riiight so new chapter!! with more drama!! omg. i won't make this story too long so i have *almost* finished writing it and i hope to post the next chapters faster.
> 
> hope you like this!

“You suck at this!” Isak said after winning the third match in a row in FIFA. Chris groaned while Isak drank some beer in celebration.

What Isak didn’t know, though, is that Chris was letting him win.

“Okay, yeah, you’re the best at FIFA. Proven,” Chris asked. They were sitting on the floor, their backs against Chris’ sofa and their legs stretched, their toes almost touching. It was Saturday, Jonas was with Eva and Chris invited Isak over to play with his Play Station.

“So, how was your date?” Chris asked, his jaw clenched.

The mood went stealth. They had avoided talking about Even, about Chris’ confession and his kiss, about what it meant for their friendship, about everything.

“Uh… It went well,” Isak said, bushing.

“Good for you,” Chris replied, at first avoiding his gaze. Isak could see that he was hurt.

“Why… why did you tell me to stay away from Even?”

At first, Chris didn’t reply, his mind going back to the events from his second year.

_The loud music outside the bathroom probably silenced the loud sound of their kisses and moans, the whimpers and the fretting._

_They were both high, and drunk, and Even moaned in the kiss when Chris gripped his ass, his back arched against the counter while the brunette boy bit his lower lip. Chris was thankful that Even was wearing a shirt, because it made it easier to unbutton (which he did after closing the door and locking it behind them) and then ran his hands up and down Even’s lean torso._

_Chris tugged from Even’s hair so that his neck was exposed and then bit him where his neck met his shoulder._

_“Chris, fuck.”_

_Even felt dizzy. He had seen Chris around school before. The dude was hot. He never expected that he’d end up making out with him in a bathroom at a party._

_The kissing was almost desperate, as if they were so horny that they just wanted the feeling to die out, like kissing would extinguish a fire within them._

_“Do you want to go to a bedroom?” Even asked, his eyes closed while Chris kissed his chest._

_The brunette boy stopped. “We can’t, they can see us.”_

_By_ them _, he probably meant every Nissen student at the party._

_Okay, so people didn’t know that Chris also liked guys._

_Even’s mood died out. “Okay, wanna smoke a joint, at least?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Even took a joint from the pocket of his shirt and then went to the bathtub, his legs hanging from it, and then Chris sat next to him, his eyes still devouring Even’s swollen lips, messy hair and sweaty chest._

_“Into shotgunning?” Even asked before lighting the joint, taking a drag and then, without further ado, holding Chris’ jaw and bringing him closer to him._

_…_

_It was the first party where they hooked up, but not the last one. Usually, they were both at a party and Chris or Even would stare at the other one from the other side of the room, and with a slight nod they confirmed what they both were wishing. Then one would leave to one bedroom, and the other one would go after a few minutes._

_Their hooking up didn’t happen exclusively at parties. They exchanged numbers, and every now and then Even would go to Chris’, with the excuse of selling him weed. And, of course, they would end up making out on Chris’ bed._

_Things changed when one day Even, in the heat of the moment, pulled down Chris’ trousers and gave him a blowjob._

_Oral sex became a part of their secret hook-ups. It was usually Even the one to blow Chris, but Even didn’t mind._

_Even was hooked, and when he got a text from Chris, he didn’t even hesitate._

bathrooms after this class?

_Even typed back immediately_.

the ones in the first floor

_It wasn’t the first time he sucked Chris off in a bathroom, kneeling in the small cubicle, their ears attentive to anyone entering the bathroom. This time, they didn’t get interrupted._

_When Chris came, Even stood up and kissed his lips_.

_“When are we making this public?” Even asked. It wasn’t the first time he asked. He was tired of hiding, as if something was wrong._

_Chris smirked. “Don’t you like what we have?”_

_Even sighed, and Chris cleaned the rests of cum by the corner of his lips with his thumb. “I think things are fine the way they are.”_

_…_

_When Even knocked on the door, he expected Chris to open it. Instead, a brunette woman stood on the other side._

_“Oh, hi!”_

_“Uh… Is Chris here?” He had told him that they’d be alone._

_“Yes, in his bedroom. Chris! A friend is here!” She shouted. “I’m Else. And you are…?”_

_“Oh, I’m Even,” he awkwardly said with his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. “I’m…” Was he about to say_ boyfriend _?_

_  
“He’s a friend,” Chris’ voice said behind his mother, until he stood next to her. “We have to do a project together.”_

_Right, as if the plan wasn’t to blow each other in Chris’ bedroom and get high on weed._

_“Oh, I see. Well, I’ll leave you two to it, then.”_

_Once Chris closed the bedroom door, Even whispered, “A friend!?”_

_Chris rose one eyebrow and then curled his arms around Even’s shoulders. “What? You’ve told your mothers about your fuck-buddy?”_

_Well… He was right._

_“Put some music,” Chris said, walking to the nightstand and opening the drawer where he kept the weed._

_Even played a rap song. “That sounds great,” Chris said, looking over his shoulder._

_“NAS; I thought you’d like him.”_

_“Not as much as I like you,” Chris replied, before pulling Even with him to his bed._

_…_

_One day, Even blew up._

_He was tired. Tired of being Chris’ little bitch. Of having to hide what he was doing with Chris from his friends, of communicating with Chris only through texts or with nods at parties before interacting inside bathrooms or random bedrooms. Of Chris never talking to him in school, just in case someone was suspicious._

_He was fucking tired._

_He couldn’t find Chris anywhere, it almost seemed like the guy knew what was about to happen and had disappeared. Yet Even had seen his car parked outside school, so he was here._

_Instead, he found his friend, William, opening his locker. He walked closer to him, until William looked at him._

_They had never ever talked before._

_“Uh… yeah?”_

_“Tell Chris that I’m not his whore, and that this is my last warning. If he wants to go official and public, fine, but I can’t do this shit anymore. He can fine another dude to suck his dick, but I just can’t bear it. He can fuck off.”_

_William was frowning. “What? You mean–”_

_Even then noticed that William was looking somewhere else over his shoulder. Even then turned around and saw Chris standing in the middle of the empty corridor._

_Surprisingly, Chris laughed at first, yet it was a hurt laughter. “Fuck you, Even. Fuck you!” He turned around and left, not without hitting a locker with a fist first._

_“What?” Even asked to no one, dumbfounded._

_William was looking between them and his friend, who kept walking in the distance. “It’s news to me. Fuck you, by the way._ Fuck you! _”_

_William left, and Even stood in the middle of the corridor, realizing what he had just done._

_He had just outed Chris to a friend._

/

“Chris?”

Chris shook his head and then came back to reality. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Shit happened between us, that’s it.”

Isak knew that he didn’t want to elaborate on that.

He’ll have to ask Even.

/

Isak giggled at Even’s comment.

“It’s true!” Even replied, his hands around Isak’s waist and his back against the lockers. They have been more touchy and spent more time together in school now, although they weren’t official yet. However, word spread out and some people had begun referring to them as _Evak_. Isak liked spending time with Even, they had already gone to coffee dates and the pacing just felt… right. “You do resemble a kitten.”

“If you say so,” Isak replied.

Even was about to say something, his eyes full of happiness, but he saw something over Isak’s shoulders and his eyes went cold, his jaw tightening.

“Schistad,” he said curtly.

“Næsheim,” Chris replied. Isak then turned around and was met with the sight of his friend. “Can I speak to Isak?”

“I think it’s Isak the one you should be asking, not me. Also, I’m sure you can say whatever you have to say with me present.”

“It’s none of your business, actually.”

“Why, is it something you’re hiding?” Even asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris chuckled and walked closer to them. “Maybe I don’t want people to tell others.”

Even clenched his jaw, his eyes harsh and never leaving Chris’.

Chris got closer, “So, do you mind if we talk on our own?”

“Of course I don’t. It’s not like you have any chances with him.”

After that, Chris jumped to Even, shouting. He gripped his sweatshirt, and Even gripped his shoulders. Isak, with a squeak, had managed to get out of the way.

Even was about to throw Chris to the floor, his teeth showing in an almost feral way, when Isak tried to tear them apart.

“Stop! Fucking stop, you two!” They didn’t stop at first. “Stop! Please!”

Finally, it seemed that his voice soothed them. Isak took the chance and pushed them both in different directions, until he was standing between them.

“I’m done with this shit! You two have to sort this out!” he said. There were students watching what was going on, but Isak didn’t care.

“Isak, there’s nothing to talk about,” Even said, when he tried to touch his shoulder, Isak moved away.

“You two talk about it and explain to me what the fuck is going on. And if you don’t, you both lose me.”

Without saying anything else, Isak sprang to the closest bathroom, the warm and salty tears rolling down his cheeks. He got in the first tall and shut the door, crying.

He didn’t want Chris and Even to argue, and it almost seemed that he was the reason behind their hatred.

A knock on the door interrupted his sobs.

“Isak…”

“Leave me alone, Chris. And tell Jonas to come here, please.”

Chris sighed, but at first he didn’t move, until Isak heard the sound of his footsteps.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, creaking, and another person knocked. “It’s me, Issy,” Jonas said.

/

“You can stay for the night, if you don’t want to go back home,” Jonas said, throwing a blanket for Isak on his bed.

Isak had spent the afternoon at Jonas’. He knew that going back home meant seeing Chris, and he didn’t want to talk with him, nor Even.

It was raining outside, so the idea of staying here was perfect.

Isak had told Jonas everything: how Chris told him to stay away from Even, the kiss, the date, and the fight between the two boys. His eyes were swollen and his head ached due to the crying, but he felt better now that he had confined everything in his best friend.

“Should we play some FIFA? Then we can have dinner and go to sleep,” Jonas said, trying to cheer him up but, mostly, trying to distract him from other thoughts.

Jonas was about to shut the windows when he stopped in his tracks. “What the fuck?”

“What?”

“Wait here.”

Jonas left the bedroom and walked down the stairs. Isak looked down the window, and recognized Chris soaked in the rain, waiting outside. How had he found out where Jonas lived?

It seemed like Jonas was about to close the door in his face, but Chris was faster and gripped it. They didn’t argue, he just said something and left, leaving Jonas alone.

“What did he want?” Isak asked his friend when he came back.

“He said if you could meet tomorrow at his house. With Even. They both want to sort out all of this.”


	5. Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even, Isak and Chris meet to talk about the past, and new secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy!! new chapter and drama for this story! yay! now, don't worry, I won't make them suffer too much, and there's fluff in here, too!
> 
> i hope you like it and i hope you're safe and enjoying your holidays.

The atmosphere was tense, and nobody spoke at first. They were in Chris’ living room, and Isak almost felt like he was with two little children who were throwing a tantrum.

“So, why do you hate each other so much?” Isak asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Well, Even outed me during our second year.”

Even closed his eyes and sighed. “I didn’t know that William didn’t know. Also, Chris only wanted me for… blowjobs.”

There, he said it.

Isak’s jaw fell open. “You two…?”

Chris nodded. “Yeah. But it wasn’t a relationship.”

Even snorted. He looked hurt, almost as if he were about to start crying. “Yeah, of course. I can’t even count the nights I’ve stayed over. But Chris was too afraid to be open about it, and in the end I couldn’t bear it anymore.”

“So he told William,” Chris added. “Thank God he took it well.”

“I thought he _knew_. Otherwise I wouldn’t have.”

“Shit, Even, who the fuck cares!? I felt betrayed!” His voice trembled.

“And did you ever think how I felt? Blowing you off in bathrooms, hiding from everyone at parties and pretending that we didn’t know each other in school!?” Even shouted.

“Don’t shout,” Isak said softly. “Please.”

Chris grunted before burying his head in between his hands, his elbows against the table.

“Anyways, the past is the past. We got over it, we hate each other and that’s it. Why do you still care so much, Even?”

“Because I have feelings for both of you! I never got over it,” Even shouted, and winced when he remembered what Isak had just asked of them.

Chris then looked at him, surprised, before looking at Isak, who was staring at Even. Even wasn’t looking at anyone, fidgeting with his fingers.

“You… you like us both?” Isak asked.

Even nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“Was I… were you trying to get over Chris with me?”

Even finally looked up, worry (and tears) filled his eyes. “What?” He moved his chair closer to Isak’s. “Baby, no. I really like you.” He held his hand. “Promised.”

Chris laughed. “Unbelievable. You fuck this shit up and then you say that you like two people. You can’t _like_ two people, Even.”

“Chris,” Isak said with a warning voice. “Only Even knows what he feels.”

“But it’s true!”

“How do _you_ feel?” Even asked. “I know that you like Isak. I know that you’re jealous.”

Chris sighed, but didn’t say anything. “Follow me.”

Frowning, Isak and Even stood up, still holding hands. Chris went to the stairs and walked down to the basement.

In the middle of the basement hung a boxing back. There were also weights by the wall and a sofa with a TV on the left. On the wall on the right there were cardboard boxes, an old bike and wood.

“You see the wood?” Chris asked, pointing at it. The two other boys, still confused, nodded. “I broke it. I literally destroyed it against the wall. Because of you.” He tilted his chin at Even.

Even rose his eyebrows and pointed his own chest, “Because of me? After… after outing you?”

Surprisingly, Chris shook his head and then let out a sad chuckle. “No. It was at the beginning of this summer. You were the first guy I ever liked, but after _everything_ it kind of died out. Or that’s what I thought, because it hadn’t. I noticed it hadn’t. And I knew that I had fucked it up, and I was so angry with myself that I broke the chair. And then…”

“And then I met Isak,” Chris said, looking at the boy, who was gripping Even’s arm. “You didn’t notice, Issy, but I had such a big crush on you during the summer that you were the centre of my world. But then school began, and I saw you again, Even, and, well… Let’s just say that the feelings hadn’t died.”

Isak gasped at the realisation, although Even looked even more shocked. “And you were just saying that you can’t like two people at the same time,” Isak said.

Chris, with his hands on his hips, gave him a sad smile. “I guess I’m too used to lying.”

“You both know what this all implies, right?” Even asked.

Isak nodded. He knew. Because he also felt that way. “That the three of us have feelings each other,” he slowly whispered.

/

It was a soft, tender kiss, but Chris’ hand tugging his hair made Even whimper. He liked kissing Even.

Even liked kissing Chris, too.

They were in Chris’ bedroom, his legs sprawled and Chris on top of him between them, his body felt heavy, slowly and passionately kissing, Even’s fingers tugging Chris’ hair.

It had been two weeks since the three of them confessed their feelings, and they thought that the best idea was for Even and Chris to spend some time together, to heal the wounds from the past.

Healing those wounds had gone from speaking to making out quite quickly.

Even was the one to break the kiss, and Chris licked his swollen lips: he only wanted to kiss Even again.

“I’m sorry I was a douchebag,” Even said, his hand travelling down Chris’ built back.

Chris chuckled, his forehead against Even’s. “You apologized already, and I was a fucking idiot. I missed you.” He added the last sentence with a whisper and then kissed Even again.

“I missed you, too,” Even whispered back.

“Maybe we were not meant to be together back then,” Chris said, but Even just frowned. “Yeah, maybe we were meant to be together _now_ , with Isak.”

Even rose his eyebrows, “So, the three of us are together now?”

Chris smirked. “Okay, not officially. Just dating.” He kissed Even’s neck, and the boy underneath him rose his hips. Chris then bit the tender flesh. “Just getting to know each other.”

Chris had been so scared down in the basement, when the three acknowledged their feelings for each other. Scared that they’d decide to cut it off because it had to be two, and not three.

But, surprisingly, Isak was the one to come up with the idea.

“Maybe… Maybe it could be, the three of us?” He asked to no one in particular, and just shrugged when Even and Chris looked at him. Even and Chris, who still hated each other (or so they thought).

“Can a triad work?” Even asked back.

“We could try,” Chris added, before Isak could reply.

It had been a weird afternoon. Isak had stayed once Even had left. And Even mentioned how he knew what they were about to do, and that it was okay.

Indeed, the two boys had stood in Chris’ bedroom, a few meters away from each other, staring at the other one, until they laughed.

“What?” Isak asked.

“Nothing,” Chris said, giving him his particular smile.

Isak blushed beautifully.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Chris asked.

“I wanna kiss you,” Isak replied instead.

Chris smiled again, but this time it was a vulnerable smile. The smile of someone who knew that they could lose everything.

“Come here,” Chris said, opening his arms for a hug. And Isak did so, the arms wrapping around him.

Isak smiled while looking up at his friend. It felt so different now; he finally could acknowledge that, yes, he liked Chris, and not from an objective point of view.

He had fallen for him, just like he had fallen for Even.

Chris had always been there when he needed someone the most, always had his door open for Isak, always listened to Isak when Isak needed someone who would listen.

Chris leaned down and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, but soon Isak opened his mouth a bit, and Chris added some tongue. None of them could believe that they were doing this, that they felt attraction for the other.

Isak pushed a bit, until Chris fell on his bed, with Isak kissing him on top of him. “Thank you,” Isak whispered against his lips.

Chris, with his hands on his hips, smiled. “For what, baby?”

Isak smiled even wider at the nickname. Shit, it felt so good.

“For being there, for taking care of me, for listening.”

Chris moved one of his curls away, then caressing his cheek with the back of his index finger. “That’s what you needed. I did it as a friend, but the more time I spent with you… God, Isak, you’re such a fantastic human being. Thank you for letting me spend time with you. And thank you for not freaking out with me and Even. You made me realise that I don’t hate him.”

Isak kissed him, and their kisses became more heated until they ran out of breath. They cuddled in the bed, Chris kissing every now and then the back of his neck.

“I think it’ll be good if you two spend some time together on your own,” Isak said. “Without me.”

“Why? We like you, too.”

Isak chuckled. “I know. I mean, there’s stuff you have to sort out, and I feel like I shouldn’t be there when that happens. So that the three of us can be together, without the past adding friction to our… to our relationship.”

And that’s how Even and Chris found themselves making out in Even’s bed.

“We should go on a date, the three of us,” Even suggested, breaking the kiss. Chris, who only wanted to kiss Even, kissed his neck, going then for Even’s collarbone.

“Any ideas? You’re the one that has already been on a date with Isak,” Chris replied. “Because I thought that, if you two wanted, we could go to the roof of the Opera. Maybe drink a beer or something. And Isak is so fucking nerdy, he gets so excited when he gets to tell you about the stars.”

Even smiled and kissed him before pushing him off, right next to him, their thighs touching. “Okay, that’s romantic.”

Chris gave him a smug smile. “You know I’m a gentleman, babe.”

Even blushed at the nickname, like a teenage girl. “Fuck, how much I’ve missed being with you,” he said, before he leaned for another kiss.

Chris laughed in the kiss, “I know, I know, I’m so charming.”

Even broke the kiss, holding Chris from his chin, and then kissed the tip of his nose. “I gotta go, my shift starts in thirty minutes.”

Chris checked the clock on the wall. “Okay. Isak is coming over in an hour, he had to finish a project with Magnus or some shit. He’ll be sad that you’re not here.”

“Watch a movie with him, although I’m sure he’ll fall asleep,” Even joked.

Chris laughed, “Just like I fell asleep when you made me watch those presumptuous movies.”

Even stood from the bed, and Chris went with him to the main door of the house. “Deep down, you liked them,” Even said, putting on his shoes. Chris, meanwhile, observed him with his arms crossed across his built chest.

“I liked them because I watched them with you,” Chris said, giving him a peck while he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know, they sorted it out too quickly (not really, they'll have to sort everything later), but i don't want to stretch out this story too much!


	6. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know more about Even's and Chris' past together, our boys have their first date and Even and Chris finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riiight so here's the new chapter!! I had to edit it a bit but it's finally here. hope you like it!

Chris had fallen asleep on his chest, but Even didn’t mind. He kept playing with his hair while he watched the movie, Chris softly snoring.

But soon he would have to wake him up. It was their first date, and Isak was coming over for that.

Indeed, a few minutes later the bell of Even’s house rang.

He kissed Chris’ temple, “Baby, Isak is here.”

With a grunt and a yawn, Chris woke up, and Even went to let Isak in.

Chris rubbed his eyes while he heard feet climbing up the stairs. And then Isak jumped on the bed and hugged him.

“You know where we’re going?”

Chris nodded and kissed his cheek with a smile. “Yeah. We both planned it.”

Isak looked at Even. “So, what are we waiting for?”

“For Chris to get ready.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “Okay, okay, just give me a sec.”

Soon Even was driving them somewhere, and when they got closer to their destination Isak finally guessed it.

“The opera?” He said with a toothed smile.

Chris, who was sitting next to him, hand on his thigh, just nodded.

Even had brought the same towel that he had brought to his date with Isak. The sky was dark and the starts shone, and Isak couldn’t help but stare at them.

“Come on, Issy, you’ll get to tell us about them,” Chris said as he opened three cans of beer.

The three of them sat on the roof of the Opera, Even between the two other boys, and they drank while they talked about a show Chris had seen on Netflix, before Isak began to tell them about every little shining dot in the sky.

“Where did you learn all of this, baby?” Even asked.

Isak shrugged. “It’s just a hobby, you know? I just look everything online. It’s crazy to think that some of those stars are already dead and it’s just the light that we’re receiving now.”

The three of them were laid on the roof, Chris curled against Even (he claimed that it was _too cold_ ) and Isak explained the mythological characters that gave name to the stars and constellations.

They both listened, but Even minded drifted to what he had to talk with Chris: about their past. They had to sort that out, or otherwise it wouldn’t work.

And he knew, right there, under the stars, that he wanted _this_ to work out.

/

Isak gave a little jump when he heard a whistle coming from the locker room door. It wasn’t the first time that Nils whistled at him, but, when he looked up, just wearing his underwear, he only found Chris leaning against the doorframe and _staring_.

“Don’t look!” Isak said, using his arms to try and cover his body.

Chris laughed, throwing his head back, but indeed closed his eyes. “What?”

“Chris, I’m in my underwear!”

With his eyes still closed and hands inside his pockets, Chris walked towards him. “So? You look fucking sexy. Can I look now?”

Thinking about it, Chris would get to see him naked sooner or later, just like he’d see him and Even naked. He felt nervous about that moment.

“Yeah,” Isak said in almost a whisper.

Chris smiled, and leaned to kiss him. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, baby.”

He had his arms now around Isak’s waist, keeping him close to his warm sweatshirt, and body.

“It’s not that.”

“What is it, then?”

“I just… I’ve thought about it, you know, seeing each other naked, the three of us. But I thought it’d be a special moment.”

“I see. Don’t worry about that, really. And don’t feel pressured. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Isak smiled and hugged him. “Thanks.”

“Wanna have a coffee after school? Even is coming.”

“Sure. See you later.”

/

“So, what happened with Chris and Even in the end?” Jonas asked while they were having lunch. Isak was thankful that it was only him, Jonas and Eva; he didn’t want to explain, well, his relationship to all of his friends at the same time.

“Why do they hate each other?” Eva asked.

“It’s just… uh… okay, so I guess I should tell you,” Isak said, leaving his sandwich on the table. “Hmm… Everything is cool now between them and I guess that we’re… together?”

“You and Even?” Jonas said with a frown.

“Hmm… More like _us_ , as in, the _three_ of us,” Isak said, and both of his friends looked at him in shock.

Eva reacted first. “That’s great! But… how?”

“So, me and Even, you know we had… a thing. Well, seems like Even and Chris had a thing too back then, and, I like them both? And they both like me? And they both like each other? So we thought that we could… be together? It’s weird, I know, but it seems right.”

“You don’t have to justify your relationship, bro,” Jonas said, patting his shoulder.

“So, how did it happen?” Eva asked, clearly excited.

“I guess that at first we were just fooling around, and Even and Chris had to sort their shit out. Well, they still have some stuff to talk about. But we kinda decided that were official last Sunday, after the party.”

“That party that you were so drunk that you couldn’t even walk?” Jonas asked, laughing. “Okay, so now I understand why Chris was looking for you like crazy.”

Isak smiled. “Yeah, he cares a lot.”

Eva smiled, too. “Aaaw”.

_Isak didn’t even remember getting home. He just remember hearing Even’s and Chris’ voices, both boys carrying him home from the party. He kept mumbling_ sorry _, but Even insisted that it was okay._

_He woke up the next day in Chris’ bed to the sound of dishes and laughter coming from the kitchen. He looked around, frowning, and then realised that he was wearing one of Chris’ white T-shirts and a pair of grey sweatpants._

_He went to the kitchen, the hangover was killing him, and the sound of laughter and a conversation became clearer. He stopped in the corridor, listening to the two boys._

_Even giggled. “So Isak and I are the men of your dreams?” He teased._

_“Come on, I didn’t mean it like that,” Chris replied._

_Isak finally walked to the door, standing there. They didn’t see him at first. “Me and Isak are the men of your dreams,” Even said, pointing at his own chest. They were standing close, Even wearing just a grey T-shirt and his underwear, Chris wearing just sweatpants, and Even had Chris pressed against the countertop. Coffee was being brewed meanwhile. “Say it again,” Even said before giving Chris a peck._

_Chris then saw Isak standing by the door, clearly trying to hold his laughter. “Look who woke up!” Chris said. “We thought you’d sleep forever.”_

_He walked closer to him and holding him from his cheeks, he kissed Isak._

_“What- what happened?”_

_“We took you home from that party,” Even explained, pouring coffee in three mugs. “You were too drunk. While we were walking home, you kept rapping and…”_

_Isak walked to Even, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck. “And?”_

_“Uh…” Even seemed to doubt at first._

_“You kept talking about your boyfriends,” Chris said from the table._

_Isak looked at him and rose his eyebrows. “My… my boyfriends?” He stuttered._

_Chris smiled. “Yeah. You kept insisting on how nice and handsome they both are. It was cute, don’t freak out.”_

_“So… we are… boyfriends?” Isak said, the last word pronounced with a pitched tone._

_Even handed him a mug and then drank from his own, leaning against the countertop. “I guess we are,” he said. “If you two want to, of course.”_

_Isak smiled and nodded, “Yeah, yeah. Of course. It just… feels weird.” He hugged Even, who smiled, tapping Isak’s back. Chris was looking at them tenderly._

_“Thank you for bringing me home yesterday, I was so fucking drunk.” It didn’t even cross his mind that he had just referred to Chris’ house as his_ home _._

_“That’s what boyfriends are for,” Chris said._

***

“Yeah, so I guess we’re together now.”

“Lucky bastard,” Eva joked, winking at his friend. “You come out before starting high school and now you have the two hottest guys in school for you.”

Jonas snorted. “Wow, thanks, Eva.”

/

“Is it a cappuccino?” Even asked while Chris sat in front of him, handing him his coffee. They were sitting outside, on a table of a nice café where Even used to work at.

“Cappuccino with two spoons of sugar and an extra shot of milk,” Chris said with a wink.

Of course, he remembered.

Even smiled fondly. “Thanks. Is Isak coming?”

“Yeah, he should be finished in, like, thirty minutes.”

“Good. Because we have to talk. You know that, right?” Even said, worry visible in his eyes.

“Yeah.”

Even sighed. “So, I would like to start by saying that I’m sorry that I outed you to William. That wasn’t nice. Hell, I was a fucking dickhead. Sorry.”

“Yeah, you were. But I was also a fucking dickhead. We never talked about our feelings, and I guess we never acknowledged that we liked each other. I mean, we weren’t just fuckbuddies. We watched films together, you slept over, we went to dates by the lake, because I knew that nobody could see us there. And you helped me when…”

“Yeah, when you came out to your sister,” Even finished.

_It was heavily raining while Even tried to open the door of his house when his phone buzzed._

_“Shit,” he muttered. Hopefully not his mother asking him to go to the supermarket._

_With the phone between his shoulder and ear, he tried to open the door. “Yeah?”_

_“Even?” A vulnerable voice said. “It’s Chris.”_

_Even frowned. “Chris? Are you alright?”_

_“Can I come over? It’s important.”_

_The door finally opened. “Sure, yeah.”_

_When Chris arrived, he looked like he had just been freaking out. “What happened?” Even asked, hugging him after kissing Chris. His parents weren’t home, so they were free to do whatever they want._

_Even’s parents knew about Chris, he came over quite often, although they just thought that he was “a friend”. Even’s mother was fond of him, she always baked cookies for them when Chris came._

_“I just… shit I freaked out. I wanted to tell my sister, you know?”_

_“Let’s go to my bedroom.”_

_Once they were sitting on the bed, holding hands, Even spoke. “So?”_

_“I wanted to tell her about you.” Chris smiled. “Well, at least that I’m into boys, too.” But I just felt a pressure on my chest and I couldn’t breathe and I just left. And she keeps texting me, she thinks I’ve done illegal shit or something.”_

_It seemed like he was about to break down, and Even hugged him. “Hey, it’s fine. Just text her and tell her that you’re at a friend’s house,” Even had to gulp at the word_ friend _, “And you can sleep here, I’ll cook dinner. Sleep meanwhile.”_

_Chris looked up at him, exhausted but relieved to be here. He kissed him. “Thanks.”_

_***_

“Yeah, well, when I _tried_ to come out to my sister,” Chris corrected. “I guess that we had a communication problem, you and I. And I was too scared to be open about it. Thinking about it, sometimes I did treat you like a whore.” He flinched. “So, yes, I was a dickhead. Sorry.”

“So we can leave the past behind,” Even said.

Chris smiled. “I don’t want to forget _our_ past, before everything went to shit. I want to remember every kiss, every time I fell asleep when we watched a film, every corny shit we did that is typical of couples yet we denied ourselves because we, or _I_ , were too scared.”

Even let him speak.

“It just feels right, being the three of us now, you know? But I do want to consider our past relationship part of this one, because it _was_ a relationship, we weren’t just fuckbuddies. It’s going to have an effect on it, and we should be aware about that, talk about that. So that we don’t fuck it up again.”

Even was about to reply when a _Hey_ interrupted them. Isak, with his fluffy hair, walked to them and sat next to Chris, who leaned over and kissed him. Isak blushed beautifully; he wasn’t used to public display of affection, not yet.

“Hi,” Chris said with a smile. He still couldn’t believe that he had _two_ boyfriends.

“I see you’ve started without me,” Isak said. “I’ll go and order a drink.”

“Wanna play FIFA afterwards?” Chris asked.

Isak snorted while he stood up. “I never say no to FIFA. Are you coming, Even?”

Even shook his head, “It’s my cousin’s birthday. But you two have fun, I don’t want to beat you two the first time we play together.”

Chris whistled, “Wow, okay, we’ll have to see if you’re _that_ good.”

/

Of course, they had forgotten about the Play Station a long time ago. It was snowing outside while Isak and Chris made out on the bed, the sound of their kisses filling the room. Chris was on top of Isak, who had buried his fingers in Chris’ mane of hair.

Isak had whimpered when Chris had bitten his lip, his legs tightening around the brunette’s waist.

“Is this how you prevent me from winning FIFA?” Chris joked, skimo-kissing.

Isak giggled. “Shut up. It’s just that you’re too distracting.”

Chris smiled, one of his hands travelling underneath Isak’s sweatshirt, but he stopped. “Is this okay?”

Isak’s breath hitched, but he quickly nodded. “Yeah, fuck yeah.” Chris kissed him, and then his hand slowly moved up Isak’s quivering torso.

Yet it was Isak the one that moved his sweatshirt upwards, until it was trapped in his armpits. Chris marvelled over his body, observing how the goosebumps appeared on the skin. He kissed his belly, slowly going upwards, kissing the small freckles on the skin, then kissing his sternum, and then his neck, his chin, his lips.

“Shit, Isak, you and Even drive me fucking crazy,” he whispered against Isak’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know, what a disruptive ending! buut more coming soon (smut!)


	7. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama ensues. Isak, Chris and Even have a special date, the one that includes Isak's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey!! i have not forgotten about you! i've just been hella busy, but here's the smutty chapter, as promised! this was actually quite difficult to write, i don't know why, but here's the chapter with our boys having fun!
> 
> i hope you like it  
> xx

Isak couldn’t hear what Jonas was saying due to the loud music, but he didn’t care. He was happy, he was tipsy and he had just kissed Even in public, in a crowded apartment, and he hadn’t even felt uncomfortable about it. Quite the opposite, he fucking loved it.

“What?” Isak shouted.

“The bathroom! I’m going to the bathroom!”

Isak nodded, and his friend left him alone. He considered dancing with Eva and Noora, who were drunk and dancing in a sea of bodies, but he found the whole idea of sweat and warm bodies against him repulsive. So he decided to sit on the sofa, which was empty now.

He didn’t spend much time alone, a few minutes later, a hand ruffling his hair distracted him from observing the people dancing.

Chris sat next to him and brought him closer, kissing his temple. Isak smiled. “Do you wanna dance?” Chris said in his ear, then pulling from the earlobe, to which Isak shivered.

Isak thought about it, his eyes making it to a corner of the room. There stood Even, chatting with two friends, Mikael, Even had showed him pictures of the brunette, and someone else. Even had not introduced him to them yet.

“Okay,” Isak said, standing up and pulling from Chris’ hand, who gave him his peculiar smile. Soon they were surrounded by a crowd of dancing teenagers, Chris looking down at him, smiling, and then leaning to kiss him.

Isak kissed him back, smiling in the kiss, his arms going around Chris’ waist, and then they slowly began moving, although Isak was sure that it was the crowd moving them.

Soon they were both sweaty, Isak twerking his boyfriend, who laughed: Isak wasn’t that good at twerking, but he tried. The younger boy was gasping, exhausted. “I need a beer,” he then said to Chris. “I’ll bring one for you, too.”

Isak finally made it through the crowd and found the kitchen, at the end of the corridor that led to the overcrowded living room. He opened the fridge; there were a few beers left, so he picked up two.

When he was about to open them, someone came in. “You.”

Isak looked up. Mikael. Even’s friend. So he’d have to introduce himself. “Me.”

“You are a fucking slut,” Mikael spat, angry.

Isak frowned. “Excuse me?”

Mikael snorted. “Don’t you think I saw it? You kissing and grinding against Schistad? Are you playing with Even or something?”

“What? I thought he’d…”

“He’d what?” Mikael said, clenching his knuckles. Well, Isak thought, if he needed to protect himself, he had two bottles of beer.

When Isak didn’t reply, Mikael kept talking. “Come on, I’ve been with Even when he was at the lowest because of fucking Chris and now you’re playing with my best friend with a dude that treated him like a whore?”

“It’s not that, it’s just-“

“What’s going on?” A voice said. Jonas was standing by the door.

“None of your fucking business,” Mikael replied.

Jonas rose an eyebrow. “It’s my business if it concerns my best friend.”

_“How long did it last for?” Mikael asked, hanging him another tissue._

_“Around 5 months.”_

_“And you didn’t say anything?”_

_Even shook his head. “No. He was in the closet. And I fucking outed him without knowing.”_

_“Don’t think about that. Were you just fucking or…?”_

_Even sighed, covering himself better with his bed blanket. “I told you yesterday. It was more than just fucking, although we pretended otherwise.”_

_“Of course it would blow up sooner or later. Now, Even, I need you to leave this bedroom, you’ve been in here for the last three days, then you’ll take a shower and I’ll cook some ramen for you. And then you’ll call your mothers and explain why you have been sleeping at mine, or at least make up an excuse, I can’t keep covering this up, they're worried.”_

_“Ugh, I’m not in the mood.” Even covered himself with the blanket. He deserved to cry over a guy, right? It happened in romantic films._

_Mikael pulled from the blanket. “Just because you want to it doesn’t mean that it’s good for you. Come on, you’ve been crying for three days straight, and sleeping. You’ll have to get over it sooner or later, and eating ramen and watching a film with me is just a little step. It doesn’t mean that you won’t cry in the future, but it will get better.” Mikael sighed. “Shower and call your moms. I’ll be cooking dinner.”_

***

“It concerns my best friend, Even, and nobody fucks up with him. I don’t need him to be down again.”

Jonas frowned. “The fuck are you talking about?” He got closer to Mikael, and it almost seemed like a fight was about to break out.

“Guys…," Isak said.

When it seemed that Jonas about to hit Mikael with a fist, Even entered the kitchen. “What’s going on?” Even immediately saw that Isak was distressed and went to him, keeping him against his chest. He felt how the muscles of his back loosed immediately. “So?”

“The fuck is going on, Even? He was making out with Chris! Didn’t you see it?” Mikael pointed at Isak with his chin.

“Of course I did. Fucking hot.” He smiled.

“You haven’t told him yet?” Jonas asked Even.

“We haven’t seen each other since it became official.”

Mikael frowned, “Official?”

“Me and Chris. And Isak. We’re together.”

Mikael rose his eyebrows. “Dude, no way. He fucked you up.”

“We’ve talked about it,” Even said. “Everything is okay.”

Isak and Jonas looked at each other, clearly lost.

“This feels like a stab on my back,” Mikael said, and then he left.

Even sighed, pressing Isak harder against his chest. “Shit.”

“What happened?” Isak asked.

“Mikael… he took care of me after everything that happened with Chris. Like, a lot.”

“Do you think that he feels betrayed?” Jonas asked.

“Maybe. I need to talk to him.” Even left the two friends standing in the kitchen, the two beers long forgotten on the countertop. Chris would start to wonder where he was soon.

“Damn, Issy, you have a magic skill to attract drama or something,” Jonas said, opening one of the cans and taking a gulp.

/

Chris was scrolling down Instagram, relaxing after working out at the gym, when he received an audio message from Isak, in the chat group that the three boys had. He immediately smiled.

He got comfortable, the phone on the bed next to him and he pressed play. He _loved_ listening to Isak’s voice.

_So, uh… I’ve been thinking about it, and, don’t think that I feel pressured or anything, but, we could… if we all want to, of course, maybe, we could… uh… well, you know, have sex? Make love. That’s what couples, or, well, throuples, do, right? I really want to, I’ve been thinking about it and, uh, playing with myself. Only if you two are up to it, if you don’t want to then that’s fine._

Chris’ dick hardened at the image of Isak pleasing himself in his bedroom, probably thinking about him and Even, spilling all over his chest.

He typed back immediately.

_Babyyy_

_Of course we can!_

_we’ll have a nice date_

_make it special_

A few bubbles appeared immediately and Even replied.

EVY

_let me take care of it_

_it’ll be a surprise for you two_

ISSY

_Did you talk to mikael?_

EVY

_Yeah everything is fine_

_he’s cool with it_

Yeah, Mikael. Isak had told Chris about what had happened at the party.

EVY

_He wants to apologise_

_It’s fine._

_Uh_

_When can we have our_

_special date?_

EVY

_next Friday sounds good?_

CHRIS

_Cool for me_ _🤙🏻_

ISAK

_yeah, great_

_❤_ _️_ _❤_ _️_

Isak felt much better after talking about sex with Chris and Even. He wanted to try it with both of them, but it’s not like he had much experience. _And_ he was still a virgin.

Chris’ words had been comforting, back in the locker rooms; it was true, he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to, and he also knew that none of his boyfriends (he was still getting used to that word) would force him to do anything he didn’t want to.

It was a _long_ week. Isak couldn’t stop thinking about Friday, and Jonas kept buggering, he knew that something was off.

“Are you coming to the party that the third years are hosting on Friday?” Jonas asked while they were walking down a corridor in school.

“Uh… I can’t.”

Jonas frowned. “Why?”

“I have a date with the boys.”

Jonas tilted his head. “Aren’t you three official already?”

“It’s not that kind of date. And yeah, we are. It’s… a special date.”

Jonas smiled and bumped his fist against Isak’s shoulder. “Damn, bro! I see what you mean. Good for you. The three of you. I’m sure it’ll be great.” He winked at his friend.

“Yeah, I hope.”

/

“The Radisson Blue?” Chris asked when they got off the tram. “So your mothers know?”

  
Even’s mother worked at the Radisson, so it was pretty easy for him to get a room for cheap.

“I told her I wanted a room for the night, but now what I’m gonna do with it.”

Isak had a feeling that the two women knew that their son was up to.

Not only did they get a fucking room for the night at the Radisson Blue, Even had booked the deluxe suit on the top floor, with views of the city.

“This is great,” Chris said, leaving his jacket on the bed. He waked towards the glass window, where Isak stood and observed the city. His arms went around Isak’s torso, and then he kissed his ear. “Nice views,” Chris whispered.

“Yeah, so beautiful,” Isak replied.

“I wasn’t talking about the city,” Chris replied, and Isak blushed and chuckled.

“Don’t you two wanna try the jacuzzi?” Even asked.

Chris seemed to forget about the views. “Fuck, yes!” He immediately hurried to the bathroom.

Even laughed, “He’s such a child.”

Isak walked towards him. “Nervous?” Even asked, to which Isak nodded. “Don’t be, baby. Let’s take a nice bath and relax, okay?”

When Even and Isak entered the bathroom, holding hands, Chris was already in his underwear, giving them his back. He looked over his shoulder, the muscles of his back moving underneath his skin. “This is fucking great.”

He finally turned around, and Isak was mesmerized. He had already seen Even naked, when they hooked up, but not Chris. And Chris was fucking gorgeous, too. Quite different to Even regarding body, but beautiful nevertheless.

His pecs were quite defined, his left nipple pierced, and a trial of thick black hair travelled from his belly button to his (prominent) crotch. His thighs were thick, it was clear that Chris spent many hours at the gym, and his legs were covered in faint brown body hair.

How did he get so lucky with these two? Isak wondered.

Without saying anything else, Chris pulled his underwear down, standing naked. He immediately jumped into the jacuzzi, spilling some water, but Isak got a glimpse of his crotch, trimmed, but still black pubic hair reigned over the big and thick dick.

_Shit_.

“Are you two coming or not?” Chris said from the jacuzzi.

Isak hurriedly took off his T-shirt, and Chris whistled, but he didn’t feel that sure about the rest of his clothes.

He felt Even’s warm hands on his bare shoulders. He then noticed that Even was already in his underwear. “Baby, don’t worry. We like you for who you are. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Even then removed his underwear and went in. There seemed to be a bench beneath the water, since he was standing with one leg there, and the other one outside the jacuzzi. He stretched his arm.

“Come on.”

Isak smiled and then removed his jeans, and underwear, standing naked. But he didn’t feel ashamed or uncomfortable. Quite the opposite. He liked that he was in front of these two boys he loved, that they liked each other so much that this didn’t feel weird at all.

Luckily, Chris didn’t whistle this time, it would’ve made him feel weird. And Isak knew that Chris wasn’t doing it for Isak’s sake. Because he knew Isak, he knew what he needed. He _cared_.

Isak held Even’s hand, and then he got in the bathtub, the warm water welcoming him. He sat on the bench, sighing. This felt good.

“Shall I open the bottle?” Even asked. There was a bottle of champagne with four cups by the jacuzzi.

“Why are we sitting apart?” Chris said. “Are we three bros chilling in a bathtub?”

“Five feet apart cause we’re not gay,” Isak finished. Even had just uncorked the bottle.

“Yeah, especially the gay think,” Chris chuckled, crossing the jacuzzi towards Isak. He sat next to him and brought him closer to his naked body, kissing his temple. “How are you, baby?”

“Good. Great.” Even then sat by Chris’, on his left side, and handed them the cups.

“Shall we toast?” He asked. “For us.”

_Skål_ , the three boys said, drinking the golden liquid.

Chris stretched his other arm, placing it over Even’s shoulder, who rested his head on the brunette’s chest.

Isak then decided to sit on Chris’ lap. “Wow, babyyy,” Chris said, his hands now on the two dimples of Isak’s lower back.

Even smiled from his position. “So fucking sexy, Isak.”

Isak finished his cup and put it on the floor, stretching his body over Chris.

“Shit, Isak, don’t make me horny.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Isak asked, his cheeks flushed due to the warmth inside the bathroom.

Chris kissed him, their tongues against each other, and Even let a soft _fuck_. “You two are so fucking hot,” he said.

He joined the kiss, and the two boys laughed. They had never tried this, kissing the three of them at the same time. It wasn’t effective, but it was fine.

Isak wriggled a bit, trying to get comfortable. And then he felt it, and considering the grunt coming from Chris’ lips against theirs, Isak (and Even) was the reason behind the hard-on.

Even stood up inside the jacuzzi, standing now behind his two boyfriends that were busy making out.

He got closer to them, and with his hands he felt Isak’s hole, underwater. “Is this okay?” He asked him.

Without breaking the kiss and with a whimper, Isak nodded. So Even pressed his index finger against Isak’s puckered hole, feeling it clench.

“Shit,” He said. He leaned over Isak’s shoulder, and Chris broke the kiss in order to kiss him.

Isak kissed Chris’ neck, biting it afterwards, and Chris gripped him tighter. Isak’s hard-on was hitting Chris’ built chest, and the boy noticed.

Chris broke the kiss with Even, and then lowered a bit, while still sitting, in order to suck Isak off.

He took it in completely.

Isak pulled his head backwards and Even, whose finger was still massaging his entrance, bit him where his shoulder met his neck. The whimpers that came from Isak’s mouth were beautiful.

“Stand up,” Chris said.

“What?” Isak asked, annoyed that Chris’ lips were not around his dick.

“Trust me.”

He did, and now his dick was underwater. “Let’s try I see how long I can hold my breath underwater.”

Without further ado, he sank, and then Isak felt his lips around his dick. “Holy shit,” he said. It felt so fucking good. He couldn’t wait for the rest of the night, he felt like his whole body was tingling, and they had just begun.

Chris head emerged again, and Even laughed. “That wasn’t that long,” Even said, biting Isak’s neck as he said it, the boy whimpering. Even’s hand pumped Isak’s dick, and the whimpers increased.

“So fucking hot,” Chris said, playing with his dick underwater while watching his two boyfriends.

Isak seemed to mumbled something. “… _Bed_ ,” he finally whispered.

/

Now that he was sitting on the mattress of the big bed, naked, while Even and Chris toward him, Isak felt nervous. Despite having dried themselves with towels, their bodies were still damp.

When Even knelt between his legs and kissed him, the nervousness died out. He then broke the kiss, “Let’s take things slow, okay?” Even said, and Isak nodded. “What do you wanna do?”

“Uh… I… can I blow Chris?”

Even’s dick twitched at the way he said it, the innocence. Chris, who was standing by the bed, smiled. “Of course you can, baby.”

Chris got comfortable on the bed, his back against the headboard, legs spread, and Isak slowly crawled between them. Isak admired his body, and Chris leaned to kiss him. Isak then knelt, elbows against the bed, and with his small hand he gripped his dick.

He felt Even’s big hand on his back, warm. “Isak gives the best blowjobs. Right, baby?” Isak nodded, and soon he engulfed Chris’ cock, until his nose was against Chris’ trimmed pubic hair. It was thick, thicker than Even’s, although not as long, and it felt perfect as it hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” the brunette said. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Meanwhile, Even laid underneath Isak, between his knees, and held Isak from the hips. He could hear the sound of Isak’s mouth, moving his head slowly. Even held Isak from his hips, and then, with the tip of his tongue, licked the tip of Isak’s dick. Isak’s body jerked, and then Even licked his way from the top to the bottom of the dick. Isak then hummed, his mouth full of Chris’ dick. Chris’ left leg jerked due to the vibration around his sex.

“Shit,” Chris muttered. He buried his hand in Isak’s golden hair. He didn’t push him or anything, he wanted Isak to take control and decide what to do.

Isak then pulled the dick out. He had saliva around his mouth, a trail of the liquid linking his lips to the dick in front of him. Isak looked at Chris and smiled, and the other boy smiled back.

With his forearm, Isak cleaned the saliva. He was about to get down to business when Even began bobbing his head, blowing him.

“Holy shit that’s so fucking hot, Evy,” Chris said, observing the scene. Isak seemed to like it, and his legs were trembling. He let his body fall against the bed, his legs stretched, which meant that he buried his dick completely inside Even’s mouth. It felt so good.

Isak rolled his eyes, lost in the pleasure. Chris leaned over, cupping his boyfriend’s face, and kissed him. It was a tongued kiss, almost dirty, full of passion and desire. In that moment, Even took Isak’s dick from his mouth and moved on the bed until he was next to Isak, on his chest.

Isak was about to suck Chris when Even spoke. “Don’t you wanna share?” He asked.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Chris said. They did share, each of them moving their lips on each side of Chris’ dick, moving up and down. The feeling and the view of the two golden heads moving was driving Chris crazy. He couldn’t do much, except gripping the sheets, his abs tensing while he moaned their names.

They kissed, their mouths covered in saliva, and Chris just enjoyed the view. “I have an idea,” he said.

Isak broke the kiss to look at him. “What?”

“Isak, you sit on Even’s face.” Even smiled. “And meanwhile I suck you off.”

Isak’s brain almost short-circuited at the image.

With one movement, Even was now on his back. Isak did as he had been told, and he felt Even spreading his cheeks.

Isak was facing the window, and Chris, who was now kneeling and moving closer to them, feeling his dick with his hand. He kissed Isak. “Feeling good?”

Isak nodded and kissed him again. “So fucking good.” In that moment, he felt Even’s tongue against his hole, and he whimpered. Chris was kissing his way down Isak’s body. He left a trail of kisses on his neck, then his collarbones, then each of the two nipples, which he bit, too, softly, and then kept kissing down his torso. Isak felt like his whole body was on fire, and Even’s expertise at eating him out was making his legs go weak.

Soon Chris was blowing Isak off, and the blond boy had to grip Chris’ hair in order not to fall: Even was still rimming him while he was being sucked off, and it felt like pleasure was taking over his whole body. His eyes were half closed, and he couldn’t stop moaning their names.

Even added a finger, trying to enter inside, but it was harsh. Isak held his wrist. “Where’s the lube?” He sofly asked.

  
“Fuck, yeah, sorry.” Even said.

Chris stopped sucking him off with a loud _pop_. “Don’t worry, I’ll fetch it.” He stood up and went for his bag, which he had left on the floor. He came back with a half-used bottle of lube.

“Are you sure? I wanna bottom, too,” Chris said. “I could go first.”

“I don’t mind,” Isak said, leaning for a kiss.

Chris handed Even the bottle of lube, and Even applied some to his finger. “Wait, I think it’s better if Isak lies on his chest.”

Isak did so, opening his legs wide for Even to have some space. He got comfortable on Chris’ chest, the brunette kissing his temple and running a comforting hand up and down his arm.

Isak whimpered when Even inserted the first finger. “Good?” Even asked, to which Isak nodded.

“Good boy,” Chris said. “Shit, I love seeing you two, it’s so fucking hot.” Even moved his finger slowly, making sure that he wouldn’t hurt Isak, who yelped when Even hit his prostate.

Even smiled. “Good.”

Isak bit Chris’ pierced nipple, before tilting his chin, asking for a kiss. Even was now moving his finger faster, hitting that prostate with every thurst.

“Add another one,” Isak said before moaning. “ _Please_.”

Even obliged, and Isak gripped Chris’ bicep while Even stretched him out.

Without removing his fingers, Even hovered over his body and, over Isak’s shoulder, kissed Chris. Even then pressed the fingers further up, and Isak moaned again.

“One more, baby,” Isak begged sweetly. And the two boys broke the kiss. “Trust me,” Isak said.

So Even did, adding a third finger, and Isak’s eyes went inside his skull. “Shit, baby, if you’re liking it so far wait until he penetrates you,” Chris said, caressing Isak’s cheeks. Every now and then he kissed his forehead.

Even rose his eyebrows, “So I’m going first? I thought Chris was going first.”

“I think Isak should decide,” Chris said. “We can switch later, if you want to try,” he winked at Isak.

Isak hadn’t even thought about it, to be honest. Yes, he knew, thanks to Noora, that virginity was a social construct, but it somehow felt _special_. He was sure that he wanted to try it first with Chris. Not that he didn’t want to make love with Even, but Chris… Chris had been there since the beginning, when things were tough at home, had taken care of him, hugged him while he cried… It just felt _right_.

“I… I think I want to try first with Chris.”

Even smiled, “Of course. Shit, it’s gonna be hot.”

“Can we… can we try now?” Isak asked, and blushed.

Even giggled, “Hey, no reason to be shy! And yes, I think you’re well stretched now.”

Even stood up and took a condom, on one of the nightstands, while Chris instructed Isak to get on his back.

Even handed his boyfriend the condom, which Chris unwrapped and rolled on with expertise, kneeling between Isak’s legs. Isak knew that he was in the good hands. Chris then applied some lube to his hard dick, before leaning over and kissing Isak, his two forearms on each side of the younger boy’s head.

“So, if you want me to stop, you say it. Okay?” He kissed him again. “I’ll go slow.” Isak nodded an wrapped his legs around Chris’ hips, his arms over his broad back.

He first felt pressure against his hole, Chris guiding his dick with one of his hands. Even was next to him, hand on his chest, whispering praise in his ear.

“So good, Isak. You’re being so good. Just breathe.”

Isak’s green eyes were lost in Chris’ brown ones. Suddenly, the pressure was almost unbearable, and Isak tensed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned, closing his eyes. Chris immediately stopped, feeling Isak around him.

“It’s only the head,” Chris whispered. “Don’t worry, take your time.”

Isak nodded, “Keep going, slowly.”

Chris wasn’t so sure, but Even nodded. Isak wouldn’t tell him to keep going if he wasn’t sure. So Chris moved further, feeling the muscles stretching around his dick.

“Holy shit, baby,” Chris said with his jaw clenched. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“Is he tighter than I was?” Even asked, lazily playing with his dick, and Chris snorted.

“Even, you can’t even imagine. Do you want me to continue?”

Isak nodded. It didn’t hurt that much now. “Add more lube.”

Chris’ hand fumbled for the bottle. “Wait, I’ll do it,” Even said, fetching the bottle and applying some more lube over the condom.

After a few more minutes, Chris finally bottomed out, gasping.

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“… Full,” Isak replied, to which the three boys laughed.

“Yeah, I guess that’s good. Now I’ll move slowly, and when I see that you’re more loose I can fasten the pace. Okay?”

Isak nodded, and a tear ran down his right eye.

“Hey, everything okay?” Even asked, worried. Chris was about to pull out, worried that he had hurt him, but Isak quickly nodded.

“Yeah, everything is fine. It’s just… I’m so happy to be here with both of you. You make me feel so special.”

Even smiled at him tenderly, leaning for a kiss, while Chris, smiling, ran his hands down Isak’s thighs. “You’re so special, baby,” Chris said, never forget that.

Then, Chris slowly moved his hips. Slow but steady, he pulled in and out, never too fast: he didn’t want to hurt Isak.

It seemed like he was doing quite the opposite, since Isak yelped when Chris found his prostate.

“Feels good?” Even asked.

“Amazing,” Isak said, his hands now scratching Chris’ back, who was now moving faster.

“Good,” Even said.

“Even, stand with your legs on each side of Isak,” Chris instructed, increasing the pace at which he was fucking Isak, who was gasping and letting out soft moans with every thrust, his dick staining his abs with precum.

Even obliged, not knowing what was going on, and meanwhile Chris had placed Isak’s legs over his shoulders, undulating his hips to make sure that he hit his prostate with every thrust.

“This will make it go deeper,” Chris explained to Isak. He leaned over, folding Isak, whose legs were now pressed between his and Chris’ chest. Chris was right, Isak felt like Chris was going even deeper now.

He was in heaven.

With one fist against the mattress, Chris used his other hand to hold Even’s dick, which he then placed inside his mouth, smirking at Even and never breaking eye contact. Even, smiling, gripped his hair, face-fucking him. They had to be gentle with Isak, it was his first time, after all, and he still had to discover what he liked, but they could be a bit more rough with each other.

Even felt Isak’ gripping his ankles with his hands, now that Chris was moving faster. “Sit on my face,” Isak managed to say between moans, and of course Even couldn’t say no to his angel.

Even pulled his dick from Chris’ mouth and sat on Isak’s face, who spread his cheek with his hands and gave a tentative lick. Even’s dick twitched, and so did Isak’s when Chris thrust in again. “Go faster,” Isak said before rimming Even, and Chris just grunted, increasing the speed.

The bed creaked, and Isak could feel every part of his body tingling while Even moved his hips. Chris was holding him from his hips, so that he wouldn’t move, and he was sure that the next morning he would wake up with bruises there. He didn’t care.

Suddenly, Chris pulled out. Even rose an eyebrow while Chris removed the condom, gasping for air, “Everything okay?

Chris nodded, putting Isak’s legs on the bed and then using his forearm to clean the sweat on his frown. “I don’t wanna come yet.”

Isak knelt and went to kiss Chris, who brought him closer to him, his hands on Isak’s butt while he kissed him, a smile on his face. “That was great,” Isak whispered.

He then looked over his shoulder at Even, “Come here,” Isak said, and went to kiss his boyfriend. “Could… hmm… could you top me?” He asked, his hand running across Even’s collarbone.

“Of course, baby. Actually, I thought that you could ride me.”

Isak rose his eyebrows. He had seen that in porn. “Ride… you?”

“Yeah. If you want to. Actually, it will give you more control over the whole situation.”

Isak nodded. “Yeah. Cool.”

Even smiled and then laid on the bed, against the mattress, and Chris handed him a condom. “So, you just have to sink in, and stop moving if it feels like too much.”

Chris snorted. “I think that it will slip in quickly after what we have just done,” he joked.

Indeed, it didn’t take much for Isak to completely sink in, his hands gripping Even’s. “Kiss me,” Isak whispered, and with a smile Even leaned over to give him a peck.

“Hey! What about me?” Chris said, pouting. Even laughed and held him from the back of his neck, bringing him closer to kiss him. Chris hummed in the kiss. “You two are so fucking hot,” he then said, going to kiss Isak, who gladly kissed him back.

“Whenever you’re ready, princess,” Even said, and Isak began by moving his hips, feeling the dick move inside of him. He then moved upwards a bit, before letting his body fall against Even’s. The sound of skin against skin filled the room.

Chris was lying next to Even, one hand behind his head, the other one playing with his dick.

In Isak’s humble opinion, Even looked like a sex god. His hair was completely dishevelled, his muscles tensing, body covered in sweat, always smiling while Isak rode him and his blue eyes were now two dark wells full of lust.

Isak managed to gain some equilibrium by pressing his hands against Even’s chest; the two boys never broke eye contact, Isak smiling when Even hit his prostate. It felt so fucking good.

Chris suddenly took the bottle of lube and applied some on his fingers. “I’m bottoming next,” he said, and then pressed two of his fingers against his hole.

“Get on all fours, baby,” Even said, “Isak, you can finger him.”

Isak wasn’t sure about that, there was no way he could concentrate on riding Even and fingering Chris at the same time, not when the pleasure was taking all over his body.

But Chris seemed keen on it, since he was now on all fours, his hole visible for Isak and Chris facing Even. The brunette leaned and kissed his boyfriend, who was giving Isak the bottle of lube.

Isak decreased the speed while he pushed the first finger inside. He moved it around, and Chris yelped against Even’s lips.

Since Isak couldn’t do much while fingering Chris, Even gripped his hips and began thrusting in. This took Isak by surprise, who groaned when Even found his prostate, hammering it over and over again.

Isak managed to add a second finger, and then stretched Chris. The boy was obviously more used to this than Isak, since it didn’t take him long to be prepped.

Even kept grunting while he fucked Isak, who was a mess of moans and couldn’t keep fingering his boyfriend.

  
“I’ll take care of that,” Chris said.

Even pulled out, kissing Isak’s jaw. “Wanna top him?” Even whispered, taking off the condom with one hand.

Now, Isak had never considered topping, he had always felt more attracted to the idea of bottoming. But trying wouldn’t hurt, right?

Isak kissed him, his hands running across Even’s ribs. “You go first.”

Even nodded and knelt on the bed, unwrapping another condom. “You’ll get to try this, princess,” Even told Isak while he rolled the condom. “But doggy is for people with experience. No rush, angel.” He winked at him.

Isak, who was looking at them, smiled. Even began to enter Chris, who was in his fours, and the two boys moaned. They looked so good together, in Isak’s opinion, and he couldn’t believe that they were his boyfriends.

Even soon bottomed out, and Chris sighed. Then, with his arm around Chris’ neck, Even pulled until Chris’ back was against his chest, his free hand on the brunette’s hip.

“Kiss me,” Even said in a whisper, and Chris did so.

“We have not forgotten about you,” Chris quickly said and, to be honest, Isak didn’t really feel left out. “Come here.”

Isak did, until he was in front of Chris, who began moving with every thrust. He was now in all fours, Even holding him from his hips.

Chris moaned, and Isak’s dick twitched. It was so fucking sexy.

“Come on, Chris,” Even said, increasing the speed a bit. “Blow him.”

Isak guided Chris until he felt the velvety tongue around his dick. He let his head fall backwards, but then he felt Even hold his nape and bring him closer, until their lips collided.

He still didn’t know how he hadn’t come yet, but he knew that the moment was coming soon. He felt weak due to the orgasms he had when bottoming, the whole situation was aroused him and now, kissing Even while Chris did thinks to his dick that Isak had thought impossible, he knew that he wouldn’t last.

Chris seemed to have read his mind, because he stopped blowing him off and, instead, tugged from his dick; Even was still kissing Isak, who moaned as he spilled all over the sheets.

Even had pulled out from Chris. “That was so fucking hot,” the brunette said.

Kneeling, Chris began playing with his dick, his wrist moving faster and his abs tensing as the pleasure approached.

“Isak, come here,” Even said in a whisper. Even then laid on his chest in front of Chris, whose dick was being pumped over Even’s face. Isak got in and laid next to Even, who had pulled his tongue out of his mouth, giving Chris a pleading look.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chris groaned when Isak did the same and licked his cock. Soon, he spilled over both of his tongues, moaning and using Even’s shoulder to be steady.

He kept gasping once he had come, the white liquid on his boyfriend’s tongues and lips. Even smiled, and then kissed Isak.

“Holy shit, Even,” Chris said. Even then moved his hips against the bed, sperm going from his to Isak’s mouth, who moaned, and then coming back. In that moment, Even came. The sheets would be sticky now, but he didn’t care.

Even then opened his eyes and broke the kiss, smiling at Isak, who smiled back. Even put a curl behind Isak’s ear.

“I’m so exhausted,” Chris said, lying on his back, sprawled. “Come here, you two.”

The two boys obliged, each getting to one side of Chris’ naked and tanned body. Isak had his head on his chest, and he could hear the heart beating.

“Was that good?” Even asked.

“It was amazing,” Isak replied while Chris kissed the top of their heads. “Thank you.”

Even crossed the distance between them and kissed Isak, over Chris’ chest.

“It’s late, but we could order burgers before going to bed,” Even said.

Isak nodded, his eyelids closing. “Sounds good.”

/

When Chris woke up the next morning, the bed was empty. The empty dishes were on the floor, where they had left them before they fell asleep, naked and cuddled, with Isak in the middle.

He stood up and stretched his back. His muscles ached; it was a good sign, it meant that last night had been amazing. He felt sore, thanks to Even, and his jaw ached.

He was confused at first. Where were Isak and Even? But then he heard a high pitched moaned, and his dick reacted with a twitch.

He walked to the bathroom, and when he opened the door he was met with the steamiest image he could’ve ever imagined (also, steam was filling the bathroom).

Inside the bathtub stood Isak, in tiptoes, his head thrown against the cold tiles and his mouth wide open while he let out soft moans, eyes closed. It almost seemed like he was trying to be quiet. Well, Chris was awake now, so no reason to holding his moans.

Even was kneeling on the white floor, the hot water falling over their bodies, and he was giving Isak what seemed to be one of the best blowjobs ever.

Isak’s hand was buried in Even’s wet hair, the other one against the tiles.

Chris opened the glass door and got inside, Even humming with Isak’s dick in his mouth as a way to say _hi_ and Isak, well, he was too gone to say anything, so Chris just kissed him, the warm water loosening his muscles.

After the kiss, Chris knelt right next to Even, his eyes never leaving Isak’s, who was observing how his two boyfriends licked his dick, each on one side.

Even then grabbed Isak’s dick and offered it to Chris, who closed his eyes while he blowed him off, and then looked up at him. It seemed to work, since Isak moaned again, his thighs trembling.

“ _Please_ …” Isak whispered.

His abs tensed, and they all knew that he was about to come. Even puled the dick from Chris’ mouth, and soon Isak was spilling all over the shower, babbling their names between moans.

He then sighed in relief, closing his eyes before opening them up again to find Even and Chris standing in front of him.

“Good morning,” Isak said to Chris, who just smiled. “We were trying not to wake you up.”

Chris laughed. “Luckily, I did. That was hot. You’re hot.”

Isak blushed.

He had never felt so loved.


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's boyfriend spend some time with his friends, Isak fixes things with his family and Even and Chris try "a sex thing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo this is the last chapter before the epilogue! It might feel a bit rushed, but there's nothing left to tell in this story, except for day-to-day life, I guess. I've been working on this since June last year! So it feels nice to finally finished, I loved writing it. A bit more of smut for you all and some fluffy-established-relationship content.
> 
> thank you for reading!

Chris had always loved the taste of Even’s lips. Well, he had loved the way Even tasted in general.

But now that he had Even pressed against the lockers, making out in the middle of the corridor, where everyone could see them, the kiss tasted even better.

A fake cough interrupted them.

“Busy?” Isak said. His curly friend, Jonas, was with him, clearly trying to hide a grin.

Chris broke the kiss, Even’s hands on his hips. The two boys looked at him and the brunette rose his eyebrows, “Aw, are you jealous, baby?”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Not that.” He leaned for a kiss and then kissed Even. “It’s just that you’re making out against my locker. And I need to open it.”

“Always studying,” Even said, moving and opening the locker. “Our angel is so smart.”

“Super smart,” Chris added.

Jonas rolled his eyes. “You three are so annoying and corny.”

Isak pulled out his tongue at him. “You’re just jealous.”

Isak, Chris and Even had been quite open about their relationship for the last few weeks. Since Isak’s first time, actually. Of course, the word had spread all over school because, well, it was pretty common now to see them kiss, or hold hands, or hang out together with Isak’s friends. Sometimes the Penetrators would join. And, if the Penetrators accepted this, it meant that you weren’t allowed to make fun of them, every student knew that.

Well, not all of them. Isak came out of his Biology class one day to find Jonas with a bloody nose. Long story short, Jonas got in a fight with a third year who, in the locker rooms, said that Isak was a whore. Mahdi wasn’t fast enough to stop Jonas and soon the brunette was in a fight.

Overall, people were okay with it. At first there was just a need for new gossip, but it kind of died out. And now they could kiss, and hug, and spend time together wherever they wanted without feeling judged.

“So, when is that FIFA tournament taking place?” Jonas asked. It had actually been Chris’ idea. They all liked playing, so why not play with Isak’s friends.

Even, who was fixing his quiff with the little mirror inside Isak’s room, replied, his eyes never leaving his own reflection. “My moms aren’t home this Saturday, it’s the birthday of a friends of theirs or something, she lives somewhere else.”

“At eight at your place?” Chris asked, to which Even shrugged.

“Yeah. Isak will text you the details, Jonas.”

“Cool.” Jonas saw how Isak went to kiss Chris but, before he could do so, he pulled from Isak’s jacket. “Come on, Isak, we’ll be late.”

“Joonaaaaas!” His friend complained while the two other boys laughed. Deep down, though, Isak liked this: the fact that this, that only happened in romantic films, was happening to him.

/

“Don’t do that, the boys will be here in ten minutes,” Isak whispered against Even’s lips. They were sprawled on Even’s bed, Isak between Even’s legs. They had been making out, but Even cupping his ass was the last thing that Isak needed before his friends came, or he’d receive them with a hard-on.

“I missed you two.”

“We saw each other on Monday.” Isak kissed him. “Not our fault that you’re busy with that short film of yours.”

“It’ll pay off, I’ll promise. Do you two wanna stay over?”

Isak smiled. “Of course.”

The bedroom door opened, and Chris came in with a few cans of beer.

“Keep going,” he said. “Like, _please_. You know how much I like it.”

“Wanna stay over tonight?” Even asked instead, Isak looking at Chris over his shoulder.

“Of course I want to,” Chris said, leaving the cans on Even’s table. “Honestly, I sleep better with you two than alone.”

“That’s because you love being spooned,” Isak joked.

Chris pulled his tongue out. “So do you, you keep pulling my hand over your hips when we’re asleep, I’ve noticed.”

They had found a way of cuddling the three of them together, especially while they slept. Even liked being the big spoon, and Chris, who preferred being the little spoon, didn’t mind being the big spoon either or, in this case, the middle spoon. So Chris usually ended up in the middle of them, with Isak cuddled against his chest.

“I like it,” Isak replied with a shrug.

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell ringing.

Soon Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi were storming in the room, Mahdi and Magnus discussing about some shit, as usual, while Jonas left a bag with kebabs for everyone on the table.

“Are you all ready to lose?” Jonas said, which earned him more banter from the rest of the guys.

The room slowly filled with cans of beer. They played in teams, and Even and Chris were about to beat Isak and Jonas.

“Isak, either you do something or Chris will beat the shit out of us,” Jonas said from one corner of the room. The brunette boy opened his mouth, which was a sign for Magnus to give him some kebab to bite.

Isak was against Chris’ chest. The brunette had his arms around Isak, pressing the buttons of the controller with skill. Isak was also doing the same, the controller right by Chris’, but Even and Chris were fucking good together.

Isak smirked, and then kissed Chris’ chin.

“Don’t do that,” Chris said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Isak ignored him and gave him two more kisses. “Fuck, Isak, stop it. It’s distracting.”

Isak then peppered him in kisses, and Mahdi and Magnus laughed when Chris finally lost his concentration.

“Give me a kiss,” Isak pouted.

Chris just rolled his eyes and kissed him. “You’re a cheater.”

“Someone is sleeping on the sofa tonight,” Magnus joked.

“He likes it,” Isak said, getting more comfortable against his boyfriend’s chest.

Jonas then managed to score a goal, and Even took the small pause to lean over and kiss Isak. “I wanted one too.”

“Look,” Mahdi said, “It’s not like we aren’t happy for you three, but can’t you focus on _the game_?”

Even smiled at Mahdi, “Sorry, Mahdi. But have you seen my boyfriends? They’re too hot to ignore.”

Chris and Isak laughed, while their friends just groaned in despair.

/

“Be quiet or you’ll wake him up,” Even shout-whispered at Isak, who giggled.

They got out of bed, leaving Chris, who was still sleeping, alone in the bedroom. He was the one that slept the most. According to his words, the three best things in the world were: beer, his boys and sleeping. He was softly snoring, he looked more childish when he was sleeping, and Even and Isak decided to let him sleep some more while they prepared breakfast.

That meant, of course, that Isak sat on the countertop and watched how Even cooked fried eggs, his bare legs dangling, and every now and then Even would stand up between them and kiss Isak.

Even was adding the bacon when he heard the main door open.

“ _Shit_.”

He didn’t have many options, except standing in front of Isak, who jumped off the countertop and stood behind his boyfriend.

Of course his moms would catch them.

“Morning,” Astrid said when she entered the room, her wife behind.

“Isak! It’s you again,” Ingrid said. Isak was blushing. He was only wearing one of Even’s T-shirts.

“Uh… I thought you were coming back tomorrow,” Even said.

“We were. But we decided to come back sooner,” Astrid said, leaving her back on the kitchen table. “Check those eggs, Even, they’re about to get burnt. I see that you had a visit. Don’t be shy about it, Isak.”

Even was about to reply when the loud sound of someone walking down the stairs interrupted them.

Chris appeared in the kitchen, wearing just a pair of shorts, his eyes going wide when he saw Astrid and Ingrid.

“Oh, Chris! You’re here too?” Astrid asked. “It’s been a long time since you came over.”

Chris just smiled, not really knowing what to say. “ _Hei_.”

Even tried to hold his laughter. “Okay, so, I guess this was going to happen sooner or later; maybe under more… dressed circumstances. But, anyways, moms, this are Isak and Chris, you already know them. We… they’re my boyfriends.”

Ingrid just rose his eyebrows. “Well, that means more food to cook for Christmas! I hope that our son is not boring you with his presumptuous films.” Both Isak and Chris laughed, and Even rolled his eyes with a tender smile. “We’ll be unpacking in our bedroom. Eat that food before it gets cold!”

“So, that went well!” Chris said when the two women had left.

/

“We haven’t spent time on our own in a while,” Even whispered against Chris’ ear. Isak had left, he was supposed to meet Jonas to help him buy a gift for Eva or something, and Chris stayed.

Even was on top of him, kissing him, Chris’ hand underneath his T-shirt.

“That’s true,” Chris said with a hum.

“Aaand, well, there’s something we haven’t done yet,” Even added.

“You mean, a sex thing?”

Even giggled. “Yeah, a sex thing.”

Sex with his two boyfriend was, well, mindblowing. But Even hadn’t bottomed yet. And he _really_ wanted to. They had talked about Isak topping, he had mentioned how he actually wanted to try it out, but whenever they had some privacy for the three of them, Isak said that he didn’t want to ruin it (as if that would ever happen) and chose to bottom instead.

“Even, your mums…” Chris said with a hitched moaned when Even bit his earlobe.

“I wanna bottom. They won’t hear us.”

Even knew this for a fact. It wasn’t the first time he’d have sex with his parents at home.

Even then took his T-shirt off, and Chris’s eyes roamed across his pale, creamy skin. “Ugh, why do you have to be so irresistible,” he said. “Where’s the lube?”

Without a word, Even stretched, Chris’ big hands on his thighs, and opened the drawer of his nightstand.

He then had an idea.

“Wait.”

“What?” Chris said, unconsciously moving his hips against Even’s ass.

Even took his phone, which he placed against the lamp on the nightstand. “I think that Isak would enjoy watching this.”

Chris groaned. They had sent nudes to each other (Isak had been shy about it at first, which was okay, although in the end he surprised them both with an ass pic), but sending a _video_ was something new.

“Give me that,” Chris said, taking the lube. Meanwhile Even took his sweatpants and underwear off, and Chris rose his hips while lubing up some fingers so that Even could remove the shorts. Luckily, Chris never slept with underwear.

Even licked his cock, and it twitched. “Shit, don’t do that. I won’t concentrate,” Chris said. “Come here.”

Even did, sitting on his lower torso, smiling down at his boyfriend. He then felt a finger against his entrance.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Chris said while Even was leaning to kiss him. Chris then broke the kiss. “We’ll take it slow, okay?” I assumed that you haven’t bottomed for ages.”

Even nodded, wincing when the first finger crossed his ring of muscles. “Yeah.”

“I think that it’s better if you’re the one to move,” Chris said, his warm comforting hand pressing slightly Even’s inner thigh.

Even did so. Indeed, it gave him more control. Sooner than expected, the finger was up until the knuckle.

Even was bracketing Chris with his forearms, gasping. “Good?” The brunette asked.

“Add another one.”

Chris did so, smiling, while Even’s strands of hair caressed his forehead. “Baby, you look so good like this,” he said once the second finger was in and Even had let out a soft moan.

Chris began moving the two fingers, opening him up while Even kissed him and felt his built chest with his hands.

Chris was about to add a third finger, but Even held him from his wrist. “Don’t. Fuck me like this. You know that I like it a bit rough.”

Even then took the bottle and, with his hand behind his back, lubed Chris’ dick. He was right, it didn’t take him long to bury it inside his ass.

With his mouth opened, he put his hand against the window over to bed, lest he fell. Chris, underneath him, moved his hands up hi ribs, feeling the beautiful skin, his hands then travelling down Even’s chest.

“Move,” Even said.

Chris didn’t need to be told twice.

The thing with Chris was that he was a sex machine. Sure, he could be soft, and tender, and romantic when they wanted to. He had even make Isak come untouched while kissing him softly and praising him, but now they were just horny.

Even had never met someone who could move his hips so fucking fast _and_ hit his prostate with every thrust.

Even bit his lips, trying to hold the moans. His parents were at home, after all.

Chris didn’t stop increasing the speed, and Even had his eyes inside his skull. He moaned in the end. Fuck it.

“Kiss me, baby,” Chris said between grunts.

Even leaned and kissed him, both boys smiling in the kiss. Chris didn’t stop fucking him, so Even tried to hold onto his shoulders, but the skin was already slippery due to the sweat.

Chris then put his arms underneath Even’s legs, which he placed over his shoulders. He then moved and put Even against the mattress, on his back. Even yelped in the process, surprised. This position would give Chris more control. Even’s legs were now in the air, his thighs trapped between his and Chris’ bodies, and soon Chris began to move again, the sound of flesh filling the room after every eye-rolling thrust.

Even laughed, due to the pleasure. He tried to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck but Chris, between groans, used his forearm to keep both arms pressed against the bed, over Even’s head.

Even was now a mess of high-pitched moans.

“Say my name,” Chris whispered against his jaw, nosing it. “Say my name, baby.”

“ _Chris_ ,” Even managed to whisper against his lips. “Please, Chris.”

Every jab then was faster, with Even blabbering a mess of Chris’ name and moans against his boyfriend’s lips. Yet Even could feel how the thrusts were becoming more erratic.

  
“Come inside of me,” he begged. “Fill me up.”

Of course, Chris didn’t need anything else to come. With three strong thrusts he came, spilling inside Even with each of them. And, at the same time, Even spilled all over his chest.

Chris took a deep breath before slowly pulling out and letting his body fall on top of Even.

“That was hot,” he whispered against his lips before kissing Even.

Even smiled, gasping for air, exhausted. “So hot.”

Slowly, and with his limbs aching, Chris knelt and went for the phone. With two fingers, he spread Even opened and filmed the seed running down his ass.

“Shit,” he said. “I’m sure Isak will enjoy this.”

He then stopped filming and sent the video on their group chat, before jumping between Even’s arms to kiss him.

It only took a few minutes for Isak to reply.

_i almost opened this in front of Jonas!_

/

“You three make a cute couple. Well, throuple?” Eva asked. “Or is it a triad?”

They had met up for coffee, and Even and Chris were ordering their drinks, joking with the waitress while Eva and Isak observed them from the table.

“Yeah, I’m supper happy.” Isak said. They hadn’t seen each other in a while. “Actually, I thought about telling my parents.”

Ever since that summer afternoon, when he came out to them, his mother cried and Isak ran to Chris’ house, he rarely spoke to them. And, when it happened, they avoided the issue. His father had told him that he was okay with it, but he didn’t try to talk about it with his wife because he didn’t want more fights.

Eva slowly nodded. “Okay. What… what if it goes wrong?”

“I’ve talked about it with Even and Chris. Both of them offered their homes.”

“You know that you can stay with me, right?” Eva said. “Like, if you feel like it’s too much to move in with one of them. It’s quite early in the relationship, after all.”

“I know. Jonas offered himself, too. Thank you.” Isak smiled. “It feels great knowing that I have a support network around me.”

/

His mother was sitting on the sofa, watching something on the TV. Isak stood by the door, biting his lip. He took a deep breath and went into the living room.

“Mamma?” He said, standing in front of her.

“Yes, sweetheart?” She said, her eyes on the TV.

  
“I have to tell you something.”

She then looked at him and switched off the TV.

“Yeah?”

“I… uh…” He gulped. “I’m in a relationship.”

She smiled. “With a boy?”

Well, she didn’t assume that it was a girl, which meant that she still remembered that he had come out to her.

“Uh… with two boys.”

He expected a mean word, but she just laughed. His father then came in the living room. “Did you hear that? Our boy has not just one boyfriend, but two! Our boy, so handsome and intelligent, they just couldn’t resist him.” Isak smiled.

“You’ll have to bring them over for dinner,” his father said, and his mother nodded.

He couldn’t believe it.

“So, you’re okay with it?” He asked her.

She smiled. “Isak, I always loved you and I always will. My reaction was out of fear, but I’ve learned a lot during the last months. I guess that you deserve an apology. I’m sorry.”

He sat on the sofa and hugged her. “It’s okay.” A tear of happiness ran down his cheek. “It’s okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	9. Epilogue: Summer (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even, Chris and Isak spend the summer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand here's the epilogue for this story. short and sweet. i hope you like it. and thank you for reading. who knows, i might write some oneshots set in this world with these three in the future, i just love them too much.
> 
> i have another fic coming soon (i just can't stop writing about evak lol). a bit different to what i usually write, i'll post the first chapter soon.

“Boys, the lunch is ready!” Chris’ mother shouted while her husband served the plates.

Isak was the first one to appear. “Can I help?”

The woman smiled. “Oh, Isak. No, don’t worry. You’re our guest.” The woman was fond of Isak, and Even, according to Chris. She always spoke to Isak with a smile.

“Chris!” She shouted.

The sound of a door opening followed, and Even and Chris appeared, banting and laughing.

It was summer, they were at Chris’ parent’s cabin. They had insisted that the three of them should go with them, spend a few days with them, and then they could stay on their own. Which they planned to do, and then Chris was inviting some of the Penetrators, Even wanted to bring Mikael and Isak was inviting the boys. Luckily, the place was big for a cabin.

“Do you remember what I told you today?” Chris’ father asked his son.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Yes. If there’s an emergency, the neighbour’s phone is on the fridge.”

“And?”

Chris blushed. “Use protection.”

Even chocked with the water he was drinking. They had given up condoms long ago.

His parents were leaving today, Chris’ sister was still in London and they were going to visit her.

They had been really nice to them. Although Isak had blushed when they proposed it, they had let them sleep together in their bed, which would fit them better, and they slept in Chris’ bedroom and in his sister’s. It was nice, having some intimacy with Chris and Even.

The summer days went by fast, and soon it was their last day of peace before the boys would come, loud and noisy as they were.

They had made the most out of the days they spent on their own: they cooked together, explored the area, which Chris knew since he was a child, made love, fucked, bathed in the lake and listened to Chris play the guitar at night by a bonfire.

Isak was now sunbathing by the shore, leaning on his elbows, observing how Even and Chris, who were skinny dipping, got out of the lake while splashing each other, laughing.

Chris kissed him while he sat on the ground, and Isak could feel the vanilla flavour of the ice-cream they had earlier in Chris’ lips.

“I wish that we could stay here forever,” Even said, getting comfy on Chris’ chest, his eyes closed.

The new school year would bring changes into their lives. Even and Chris were starting uni (in Oslo, thank God, Isak didn’t want more drama in his life), which meant that they woud see each other less. _But_ Even was moving in a shared flat with Mikael, which means that they wouldn’t have to sneak in their parents’ home and would finally get some more privacy.

Chris grunted. “It’s almost like paradise.”

Isak, who moved closer to Chris’ body while protecting his eyes from the sunlight with his hand, just sighed.

“For me it’s always paradise as long as I’m with you two.”


End file.
